Tears of Yesterday - Book III
by NickyM96
Summary: [Pretender/X-Files Crossover; JMPR, MP/L, MSR] Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.
1. Default Chapter

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 1  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Driving down the dark highway, Jarod is tempted to pull over with   
every contraction. But Miss Parker insists they keep driving.   
They are less than an hour away from their destination. She   
can wait that long.  
  
Too soon after the last one for Jarod's own piece of mind,   
another strong contraction attacks, eliciting a long, low groan   
from Miss Parker. He takes her hand and breathes with her,   
feeling helpless to do anything else.  
  
"They're getting longer," he says in a shaky voice after the last   
one subsides. "And closer together."  
  
"But they're still 10 minutes apart. I've got plenty of time,"   
she assures him, trying to make herself believe it. But she   
isn't entirely sure. Nothing about the pregnancy has been typical.   
She she doesn't expect the birth to be either.  
  
"Well, can I do anything to help?" he asks.  
  
"Talk to me. Tell me about where we're going," she says.  
  
"We're going to this little town in Rhode Island called   
Quonochontaug. I have a little house there that I've set up for   
you to give birth. I have plenty of supplies. I just hope I can   
get you there in time," he worries.  
  
"I'm fine, Jarod," she smiles.   
  
Three contractions later, though, she isn't so sure anymore she's   
okay. One thing she does know for sure iss that the birth   
definitely isn't going to be typical. Her contractions are now   
abnormally long and brutal for this stage in her labor.  
  
"Jarod, pull over," she manages through clenched teeth. "I need   
to use the bathroom."  
  
"Now? We're 10 minutes from the house."  
  
"Now!" she screams, to emphasize her point.  
  
He finds a grocery store and pulls into the parking lot. He   
helps her out the car and into the store. A nice red haired lady   
at the door directs them to the rear of the store to the   
restrooms.  
  
Five minutes later, she's still in there and he starts to worry.   
He hadn't seen anyone come in or go out in that time period, so   
he assumes she is alone. He could go in, but he feels   
uncomfortable invading the ladies room.  
  
"Parker," he knocks on the door. "Are you alright in there?" He   
doesn't get an answer from her and makes up his mind to go in,   
ladies room or not.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir." Jarod turns around and sees the woman from   
before. "Is your wife alright? I can go in a check on her if   
you'd like. I'm a doctor."  
  
He eyes her warily for a second before hearing a groan from the   
bathroom.  
  
"Yes," he agrees. "That would be great. Thanks."  
  
The woman gives him a gentle smile before going into the   
restroom.  
  
"Hello," she calls, searching the stalls for Miss Parker. "Your   
husband asked me to come check on you. Are you alright?"  
  
Another groan sounds from the last stall and enables the woman   
finds Miss Parker.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss?" she asks again.  
  
"My water broke," Miss Parker sobs.  
  
"How far apart are your contractions?" the woman asks.  
  
"Between 5 and 10 minutes. But they're long and hard, so it's   
difficult to tell."  
  
"Alright, we need to get you to a hospital . . ."  
  
"No," Miss Parker interrupts. "No hospitals. Please," she begs,   
a fresh set of tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Hold on a second," the woman sighs. "I'm going to get your   
husband."  
  
She gets up and runs back out to where Jarod is waiting not so   
patiently.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"The name's Jarod," he smiles uneasily. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Her water broke. She needs to get to a hospital immediately,   
but she refuses."  
  
"No hospitals," Jarod insists just as vehemently as Miss Parker   
did. "I have someplace. I just need to get her back to the car."  
  
"Listen, I can understand your fear. But you're going to need   
help," the woman says. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out   
a badge. "My name's Dana Scully. I'm with the FBI." She allows   
Jarod to take the badge and examine it before taking it back and   
placing it in her pocket again. "I know it's hard to trust   
people. And you two are obviously running from someone. I know   
what's that like. Let me help."  
  
Jarod's biting his lip, trying to make his decision when Miss   
Parker makes it for him. She's managed to get herself up and out   
the door of the bathroom before collapsing back against it.   
  
"We can trust her," Miss Parker says. "I heard it in here." She   
lifts her hand up to her head and smiles, comforted by her mom's   
presence.  
  
"Your Inner Sense?" Jarod asks. She just smiles and nods.   
  
Jarod grabs her on one side, Dana Scully takes the other side and   
they lead her back to the car. After getting her settled in the   
back seat, Jarod takes the driver's seat and gets the car moving   
again.  
  
"Sometimes I can hear her so clearly. Like before in the   
bathroom. She said we can trust Dana."  
  
"What's your 'inner sense'?" Dana asks, a little shocked that the   
woman knows her name. She was still in the bathroom when she   
introduced herself to Jarod. She couldn't have heard her.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain without sounding like a lunatic,"   
Miss Parker laughs.   
  
"Don't worry. I don't downright dismiss crazy ideas too much any   
more. Working for 8 years with my husband broke me of that   
habit," Dana smiles.  
  
"How much further?" Miss Parker suddenly groans, in the grips of   
another contraction.  
  
"A few more minutes, Honey," he promises. "It's just the next   
street over."  
  
"That's my street as well. What's the address? I can tell my   
husband to meet us there," Dana offers. Jarod hands her the slip   
of paper the address is on and turns his eyes back to the road.   
He increases his speed to help get them there faster.  
  
After several seemingly impossibly long minutes, he finally pulls   
up to a house. A strange man is standing out front, but Dana   
assured them it is her husband.  
  
Miss Parker's in between contractions, so getting her into the   
house isn't too difficult. Dana takes her to the birthing room   
Jarod set up and helps to get her settled, leaving the two men to   
get acquainted.  
  
Dana's husband is holding a baby carrier that holds a sleeping   
baby. He gently puts the child down on the coffee table and   
sticks his hand out to introduce himself.  
  
"I'm Jarod," Jarod says, shaking the man's proffered hand.  
  
"Fox Mulder," the man says.  
  
"Fox Mulder? *The* Fox Mulder?" Jarod asks, almost awe struck.  
  
"I see my reputation precedes me," Mulder jokes. "I hope   
everything you've heard has been good."  
  
"Who *hasn't* heard of the FBI's Agent Fox Mulder," Jarod says.  
  
"Well, it's just Mulder now. The FBI finally got tired of me and   
my crazy theories."  
  
"It's their loss," Jarod sympathizes. "From what I read about   
you, you were one of the greatest criminal profilers. And that's   
a tough job to have."  
  
"Is that what you do?" Mulder asks.  
  
"From time to time," Jarod admits, evoking a strange look from   
Mulder. "I've changed jobs a few times," is all he says by way   
of an explanation.  
  
"Jarod. Is there a last name that goes with that?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, your guess would be as good as mine," he   
smiles sadly. "It's just Jarod."  
  
Once again, Mulder gives Jarod the strange look and Jarod just   
chuckles to himself. He seemed to have the reaction on people.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch. 2

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 2  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How are you doing, Parker?" Dana asks, checking to see that the   
fetal monitor is hooked up properly. Obstetrics isn't her   
specialty, but she's doing the best she can with her limited med   
school knowledge.  
  
"A little better. Now that we're here to safety, I can relax   
some. But honestly, I'm actually kind of scared," she sighs.   
"More like terrified. Of having to do this. Of what happens   
after I do this. Of what I might be having."  
  
"What do you mean *what* you might be having?" Dana asks with   
wide eyes. "You mean like whether it's a boy or girl, right?"   
She prays silently to herself that she hasn't stumbled upon   
another alien birth. She's up here with Mulder and the baby to   
get away from all of that.  
  
"Not exactly," Miss Parker says. She looks at Dana long and hard   
and has a feeling that she can truly trust her with the whole   
truth. "For the past few months, I've been held captive at this   
clinic or medical lab or something. This doctor, whom I had the   
unfortunate luck in dating, decides to impregnate me to use me as   
part of his sick experiment. He gave me injections. Treatments,   
he would call them. Along with growth hormones for the baby. I   
ended up going through the last 5 months or so of my pregnancy in   
only half the time. So, when this baby comes out, I'm not really   
sure what to expect."  
  
"At least you know yours will be human," Dana mumbles to herself.  
  
"Something tells me there's a pretty wild story behind that   
comment," Miss Parker says, curious as to what the other woman   
meant. But her curiosity is put on hold by another contraction.  
  
"You want me to get Jarod?" Dana asks, after the contraction is   
over. Miss Parker just nods, still trying to catch her breath.   
Dana goes to the door to call the men in.  
  
"Parker, are you alright?" Jarod asks her, going immediately to   
her side.  
  
"I will be," she smiles. "Now that you're here."  
  
"This is a pretty good setup, Jarod," Dana compliments. "How did   
you know which instruments you'd need? Where did you get them   
from?"  
  
"My last job," he says without really thinking.  
  
"You were a doctor?" she asks.  
  
"I thought you were a criminal profiler," Mulder adds.  
  
"Yes to both of you," he says, glaring at Miss Parker as she   
tries to stifle a laugh. Most times it's difficult explaining to   
others what he can do. "But not an OB/GYN, so I'm afraid I have   
to wing it. How about you, Dana. What type of doctor are you?"  
  
"Forensic pathologist," she admits. "So if your patients were   
alive, you're already more qualified than me to do this. I've   
delivered a baby once, but I pretty much just stood there and   
caught what came out. I gave birth myself two months ago,   
though. So it's pretty fresh in my mind."  
  
"Jarod, are you . . . prepared to deliver this baby?" Miss Parker   
asks him, trying to delicately phrase the question without   
spooking their new friends too much.  
  
"Well, I've never delivered a baby before," he admits. "But,   
when setting all this up, I managed to run a SIM on the entire   
process."  
  
"Okay, then I trust you," she sighs in relief. "I know you can   
do anything you set your mind to."  
  
"A SIM?" Mulder asks.  
  
"A simulation. I can sort of . . . imagine myself doing things,"   
he tries to explain. "Once I get in the mindset, I can do or   
become just about anything."  
  
"You're a pretender," Mulder exclaims excitedly. "I've run   
across research on people like you, but I just assumed you all   
were just particularly brilliant. Almost beyond geniuses."  
  
"A pretender?" Dana asks.  
  
"A genius who can do or become anything," Miss Parker explains   
before cringing again. "But right now I need you to become a   
doctor, Jarod. This baby is coming. I need to push."  
  
A brief flash of panic crosses his face at her cries. But soon,   
Dr. Jarod takes over and he moves to action. He goes to the sink   
and starts to wash up, barking orders over his shoulder.  
  
"Dana, you should scrub up as well. I'm going to need you to   
assist me during and after the birth. Mulder, I'm going to need   
you to coach Parker since I can't do it."  
  
"Hey Scully, looks like I'm going to finally put what we learned   
in those Lamaze classes to good use," Mulder smiles.  
  
"Alright then," Jarod says, slipping his hands into a pair of   
gloves. "Let's have us a baby."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That's it, Parker. Breathe," Mulder gently coaches. "You're   
doing great."  
  
"You are, Honey," Jarod adds. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Baby's heart rate is dropping and Parker's blood pressure is   
still rising," Dana whispers into Jarod's ear.  
  
"What?" Miss Parker asks. "Is something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. This delivery has been tough on the   
both of you. I think he's a little anxious to get out. So we're   
going to oblige him and get him out of there as soon as we can."  
  
"Her," Parker says through her panting breaths. "You said . . .   
him but it's a . . . her. Ahhhh . . ." she screams, her pain   
taking on a new twist.   
  
At the same time, the fetal monitor starts beeping   
uncontrollably. Dana turns the sound off and looks back at Jarod   
shaking her head.  
  
"Listen to me, Parker. You've got to push now! Push," he yells.   
"That's it. Keep going." The head emerges with a bluish tint   
causing Dana to gasp in shock.  
  
"What's wrong," Parker cries.  
  
"Nothing," Jarod says quickly. "The head's out. I just need you   
to give me one more push. Can you do that, Honey?"  
  
Miss Parker bears down and with one last push, the rest of the baby   
slips out into Jarod's hands.   
  
"Parker, you did it," he tells her before handing the silent baby   
to Dana. "And you were right. It's a girl. A beautiful girl."  
  
"Let me see her," Miss Parker whispers.  
  
"Not yet," he says, trying to come up with an excuse. "We need   
to get her all cleaned up first." He manages to hold in his   
tears so she won't see his worrying.  
  
She nods her head and leans it back, allowing her eyes to drift   
shut. She is so tired and the room is so silent, she could   
almost fall alseep. But something at the back of her mind is   
bothering her, keeping her from the exhausted slumber.  
  
"She's quiet," she mumbles. "Too quiet. Jarod, why isn't she   
crying?"  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch. 3

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 3  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on, Baby Girl," he pleads with the baby. "Breathe." He   
continues to vigorously massage the tiny chest while Dana   
provides intermittent blasts of oxygen.  
  
"Jarod, why isn't she crying?" Miss Parker asks again, this time   
her voice laced with tears.  
  
"Because she's not breathing," he finally confesses to her.   
"What's her name, Parker?"  
  
"Serena. That's what she told me. Like when Ethan told my mom,"   
she cries.  
  
"Call to her. Make her live, Parker."  
  
"What?" she asks, confused at his request.  
  
"Just call her, Parker. We don't have much time," Jarod yells   
frantically. "Let her know you're waiting for her."  
  
"Serena," she calls through her tears. "It's me. I'm your . .   
. I'm your Mommy, Sweetheart. Breathe for me, baby. Please. I'm   
ready to meet you. Please do this. I know you can. Just   
breathe."  
  
"Come on, Serena," Jarod begs. "It's time for you to live,   
Princess."  
  
"Quiet a second," Dana says, hushing them. She adjusts the   
stethoscope and listens carefully. "I got a heartbeat!"  
  
"That's my girl," Jarod smiles, letting out a huge sigh of   
relief.  
  
The little girl starts to lose the blue hue and turns a healthy   
shade of pink. After a few more puffs of air from Dana, she   
starts flailing her little limbs about. Finally, she opens her   
mouth and lets out her first scream, tears streaming down her   
face. But she isn't the only one crying. In fact, there isn't   
a dry eye in the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She's gorgeous," Jarod whispers, kissing Miss Parker lightly on   
the lips. "She has your nose. And your eyes. And definitely   
your big mouth. My ears are still ringing from all that crying,"   
he says with a laugh.  
  
"Funny," she laughs along with him before turning back to her   
baby, watching her nurse for a moment. "She really is beautiful,   
isn't she?" She turns nervously to Jarod and asks him what she   
fears most. "You don't think anything's wrong with her, do you?   
I mean, you don't think that Carson's 'treatments' had an adverse   
effect?"  
  
"She seems perfectly healthy and normal, Parker," he assures her.   
"But we took some blood samples just to be sure. Mulder's going   
to have some friends look over the results just to be sure."  
  
The baby detaches herself from Miss Parker's breast and yawns   
sleepily. Miss Parker cleans her up and burps her before the   
child can drift off to sleep.  
  
"Do you mind if I . . can I . . . hold her?" Jarod asks shyly.  
  
For a moment, Miss Parker feels her heart breaking. This is the   
man she loves most in the world. This is the man who had the   
place in her dreams as the father of children. It seems unfair   
that Carson stole that opportunity from him. But as she places   
the baby in his arms, she can see that he already loves her. He   
would never hold her paternity over her head.  
  
"You two seem to get along," she says with a smile. "I think she   
likes you."  
  
"She better," he smiles back. "I'm going to be around for a long   
time. If that's alright with you, of course," he adds quickly.  
  
"You mean it?" she whispers, her eyes starting to tear up. "I   
know she's not yours, but . . . "  
  
"That doesn't matter," he interrupts. He looks into her eyes and   
she can see that he honestly means it. "I love you. And I love   
her because I love you. Because she's a part of you." He leans   
over to kiss her, assuring her of his love.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Out in the living room, Dana is feeding her own baby. Not only   
does it give her son his much needed nourishment, it's also a   
time for her to sit back and unwind. And with a day as stressful   
as she had, she's glad her baby is there.  
  
"What do you think the story is with those two?" Mulder asks out   
of the blue.  
  
"I'm not really sure," she sighs. "They seem nice. Although   
they're obviously running from something. I'm glad I was able to   
help. They didn't want to trust me at first, but . . ."  
  
"But what, Scully?"  
  
"She mentioned something kind of strange," Scully admits and has   
to hold back her smile at the obvious pleasure that statement   
brings to her husband. Even though he doesn't work on the X-  
Files anymore, he's constantly on the look out for strange and   
unusual stories.  
  
"Strange how?" he asks with a grin.  
  
"Well, she said that some voice from inside her told her that I   
could be trusted."  
  
"That's not so strange," he interrupts. "A lot of people go with   
their gut instincts."  
  
"No, it was more than that. She knew my name before I ever told   
her," Scully says. "And you heard her after the baby was born.   
She told Jarod that the baby let her know what her name was.   
That the same thing happened with her mother. Jarod called it   
her inner sense, but they never had the chance to explain it to   
me."  
  
"Well, that does sound kind of strange," he agrees, his eyes   
lighting up again.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she warns.  
  
"What?" he asks innocently.  
  
"You leave that woman alone. She just had a baby, Mulder. She   
doesn't need you asking her a bunch of questions."  
  
"But Scully . . . " he whines, sticking out his bottom lip in   
that sexy little pout of his that Scully was defenseless against.   
Heaven help her when the baby is old enough to pick up that   
little habit from his father.  
  
"Here. Change William." She walks across the room and hands   
Mulder the baby. She knows if she stays in that room with Mulder   
any longer, she'll be tempted to relent and let him satisfy his   
curiosity. "I'm going to go check on Parker and Serena."  
  
He sticks his lip out even farther and she just turns away,   
rolling her eyes. Yes, Heaven help her indeed when sweet little   
William is able to manipulate her like that. The little boy is   
going to be spoiled rotten.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	4. Ch. 4

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 4  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jarod and Miss Parker hear a knock at the door and break from   
their kiss.  
  
"Come in," Jarod calls, taking the now sleeping Serena over to   
the bassinet.  
  
"It's just me," Scully says while entering the room. She walks   
next to Jarod and peeks at the baby. "I wanted to see how you   
all were doing."   
  
"Well besides feeling like I just had a baby, I'm doing great,"   
Miss Parker laughs.  
  
"Yeah, the soreness is going to last awhile. But it's all worth   
it in the end. She really is beautiful, Parker."  
  
"Thanks, Dana. What about your baby? I thought I heard a cry   
earlier."  
  
"He was just a little hungry. Mulder's out there changing him   
now," she says.  
  
"Did I hear my name in here?" Mulder asks, poking his head into   
the room. Scully gives him warning look, silently letting him   
know that he better behave, but doesn't say anything.  
  
"Come on in and let me formally introduce you," Jarod invites.   
Mulder looks at Scully with a smug grin and comes inside, handing   
her William. "Miss Parker - Fox Mulder. Fox Mulder - Miss   
Parker."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she says. "You were a great coach, by the   
way."  
  
"Thanks," he smiles. "I wasn't there for Scully when she had   
Will. I'm glad I finally got to use all of that Lamaze   
training."  
  
"Mulder. Scully. You guys go by your last names?" Jarod asks.  
  
"We used to work together at the FBI. She was my partner, but   
couldn't keep her hands off me," Mulder says, wagging his   
eyebrows at Scully. She just rolls her eyes at him again. He   
truly was in rare form this evening.  
  
"Mulder is sensitive about his first name," Scully teases. "So I   
always called him Mulder. He always called me Scully. I guess   
an eight year habit is pretty hard to break."  
  
"What about you, Parker? Jarod doesn't seem to have a last name.   
Do you have a first one?" Mulder asks.  
  
"I do," she blushes. "But I think that Jarod's about the only   
person alive that knows it. I don't really like my first name."  
  
"That's funny," Mulder says looking at her strangely. "I knew a   
little girl like that once. You actually remind me of her a   
little."  
  
"First love, Mulder?" Scully laughs.  
  
"No, nothing like that at all. I actually spent most of the time   
running from her. She kept trying to catch me so she could kiss   
me," he smiles before turning back to Miss Parker, staring at her   
intently as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.  
  
"What? Why are you just staring at me?" she asks, getting kind   
of self conscious.  
  
"You ever been to Maine, Parker?" he asks finally. "There's an   
inn up there run by a guy named Ben . . . "  
  
"Did you say Ben? Ben Miller?" Miss Parker sits up abruptly in   
the bed, cringing a bit at the pain the motion causes.  
  
"That's the guy. You know the place!" Mulder says excitedly.   
"Kitty? Is that you?"  
  
"Fox! Fox Mulder. I thought the name sounded familiar," Miss   
Parker smiles. "I can't believe it's you. Oh, and to set the   
record straight, Dana, I was not trying to kiss him. It was a   
dare. Me and Sami Ann were trying to see who could annoy you the   
most. How is your sister anyway, Fox?" The room grows solemnly   
silent and Miss Parker can tell she said the wrong thing.  
  
"She's gone, Kitty. She was taken not long after that trip. I   
just recently discovered that she died a few years later," Mulder   
informs her. "Dad was killed a few years ago and Mom passed away   
last year."  
  
"Oh, Fox, I'm so sorry to hear that." She grabs onto his hand   
and gives it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Thanks, Kitty," he says, giving her a sad smile. "You know, you   
look just like her. Your mom. It's awful what happened to her."  
  
Another sad silence envelopes the room, and for awhile, nothing   
can be heard but everyone's breathing.   
  
"So, Parker," Jarod says, breaking the silence, trying to change   
the sad subject. "What's with the name Kitty?  
  
"I don't really remember," she says, pondering the past. "It's   
what Sami Ann would call me."  
  
"Uncle Ben used to call your mom Cat," Mulder adds, not noticing   
Jarod and Miss Parker's surprise at his relation to the   
innkeeper. "Short for Catherine, right? And he would call you   
Baby Cat. Samantha was like six I think, and she was adamant   
that a baby cat was only supposed to be called a kitten. So   
instead of Baby Cat, she called her Kitty. I guess the name   
stuck."  
  
"Ben's your uncle, Mulder?" Jarod asks, seeing that Miss Parker   
is shocked beyond words.  
  
"Yeah. He was married to my mom's sister Pamela. Aunt Pam died   
before I was born, but Uncle Ben stayed close with the family.   
We'd go up to his inn sometimes," Mulder explains. "Losing Aunt   
Pam wrecked him. There was always a sadness surrounding him. It   
was like he was incomplete. Kitty, your mom changed all of that.   
She made him whole again."  
  
"So they *did* have an affair," Miss Parker says shakily.  
  
"We never really knew. They were close, but no one but them   
really knew the true nature of their . . . relationship."  
  
"Is he my . . . do you know if he . . . " She pauses, biting   
her lip trying to hold in her tears.  
  
"If he's your father?" Mulder asks the question she's stumbling   
over. "I wish I knew, but I don't. I do know that he loved you   
like you were his daughter. I guess that's all that really   
matters where family is concerned. I have so little family now.   
I'd be honored to have you in mine . . . Cousin Kitty." He   
looks at her and both of them break into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You can call me cousin on one condition, Fox," she says when the   
laughter dies down. "You *have* to stop calling me Kitty."  
  
"If you stop calling me Fox, then we have a deal," he smiles.  
  
  
To be continued . . . 


	5. Ch. 5

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 5  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The morning sun streams through the bedroom window, waking Jarod   
from a deep sleep. He moves his arm across the bed, reaching for   
Miss Parker. His eyes pop open when all he encounters are cold   
sheets.  
  
"Parker," he gasps, sitting up straight in the bed. He's visibly   
relieved when he spots her across the room in the rocking chair   
holding the baby. He yawns and rises from the bed, moving over   
next to them.  
  
"Good morning, Princess," he whispers, kissing the baby on the   
forehead. He raises a bit and gives Miss Parker a kiss on the   
lips. "And good morning to you, Sunshine. What are you doing   
up? She's asleep. You should be getting your rest."  
  
"She's so amazing, Jarod," she sighs. "I couldn't let go of her.   
I need this time with her." She looks down at the baby and Jarod   
notices the intensity of her gaze, as if she were trying to   
memorize the features of the tiny child.  
  
"Parker, we're going to have forever with her," he says, trying   
to calm what he assumes are new mother nerves. "But you need   
your rest if you're going to be able to take care of her   
properly." He reaches out and tries to grab the child, but Miss   
Parker's grasp is too tight.  
  
"Not just yet," she pleads. "A few more minutes and then you can   
. . . take her." Her attempts to hold back her tears are   
unsuccessful.  
  
"Parker, you're scaring me," Jarod says. He looks into her eyes   
and notices for the first time the paleness of her skin. She's   
shaking a little, a slight shiver running through her body. Yet   
a thin sheen of perspiration coats her face. Her eyes are   
glassy and shallow, dark circles punctuating them. He gasps in   
surprise at her appearance.  
  
"I'm sick," she admits. "There's a lot of bleeding and it won't   
stop. I need to go to the hospital."  
  
"Why didn't you say so, sooner. Let's go." He finds his shoes   
and slips into them and grabs a t-shirt from off the dresser. He   
turns and finds that she hasn't moved. Her tears were flowing in   
a steady stream down her face.  
  
"They're going to find me there. I can't stop that. But I won't   
let them find her. Or you."  
  
"Then we'll leave her with Mulder and Scully," he suggests.   
"They can watch out for her. Protect her."  
  
"You have to watch out for her and protect her, Jarod," she   
insists. "I don't want to drag them into this any deeper than   
they already are. If they have her, then they'll be in danger.   
You'll be able to take her and disappear so that no one will be   
able to find her."  
  
"Including you," he realizes. "You want me to take her away from   
her mother? That's just what *they* did to me. I won't let her   
live without you."  
  
"And I won't let her grow up in that place like we had to," she   
snaps. The force of her words drains the little strength she had   
left and she begins to sway. In an instant, he's by her side,   
scooping up the baby and laying her in her bassinet. Once his   
arms are free, he lifts Miss Parker effortlessly and moves her to   
the bed. He notices the dark blood staining her gown.  
  
"You're tired and weak," he cries, the tears freely falling. "We   
have to get you some help."  
  
"I'm not delirious, Jarod," she whispers. "I know what needs to   
be done. You have to take her. Take her as far away from here   
as you can."  
  
A knock on the front door startles them both. Jarod goes to get   
it.  
  
"Is Parker alright?" Scully asks. She has William bundled up   
against her chest and Mulder's behind her. "She called and asked   
us to come over."  
  
"She's back here," he grumbles, leading them back to the room.   
"She's sick and she won't let me take her to a hospital."  
  
"I said I would go," Miss Parker says weakly. "I know I need to   
go. But you have to take Serena and keep her safe. Promise me,   
Jarod. I'm not leaving until you promise. I'll sit here and   
bleed to death if I have to. I don't want my daughter anywhere   
near the Centre. And that's where she'll end up if they find   
her."  
  
"They who?" Mulder asks.  
  
"Very dangerous people," Jarod says. "People who would poke and   
prod and experiment on her in cruel ways. It's a life no child   
should know. It's the life I lived."  
  
"They're going to find me at the hospital, Jarod. I'm not going   
to be able to hide from them. But you can. Please. Don't   
sentence her to the life we had," she begs.  
  
"Parker, I don't want to leave you," Jarod cries, the tears   
starting anew. He falls to his knees by the bed and buries his   
head and Miss Parker's chest. She's strangely calm, soothingly   
running her fingers through his hair while he cried.  
  
"I know," she whispers. "I don't want you to leave, either. But   
you have to. You have to take care of her for me. I've trusted   
you with my heart and my love. Now I'm trusting you with my   
sweetest possession. She's the best of me, Jarod. And you have   
to protect her."  
  
"With my life," he agrees finally, sniffing as he lifts his head   
to look at her. "I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
"I love you," she whispers, leaning forward to meet his lips with   
her own.  
  
"I love you, too," he whispers back after breaking the kiss. One   
more look passes between them before he rises to go get the baby.   
He stops to give Miss Parker one last chance to hold her, but he   
sees that she's turned her head away. She said her good-bye   
earlier. She couldn't handle it again.  
  
"Take care of her," he sobs, turning to Mulder and Scully.  
  
"You know I will, Jarod," Mulder assures him. "She's family."  
  
"And Mulder's fiercely protective of his family," Scully adds.   
"We'll make sure she's alright. We promise."  
  
Their assurances calm him. He takes a deep breath and stands   
tall, knowing he must be strong for them all. With one last look   
at his love, he grabs the diaper bag she must have packed earlier   
and heads out the door. He promises himself and the precious   
cargo he now holds in his hands that this separation will not be   
forever. One day, hopefully very soon, they would all be   
together again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Centre  
Mr. Parker's office  
  
Mr. Parker is sitting at his desk when the doors fly open. His   
flustered assistant is standing beside a smug Carson while she   
apologizes profusely.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Parker. I told him you weren't to be   
disturbed, but . . ."  
  
"That's alright, Caroline," the old man says. "Mr. Stone is just   
the man I wanted to see. I'm hoping he has good news for me on a   
certain investment I made."  
  
The two men look at the assistant until she gets the hint to   
leave them alone, closing the doors behind her.  
  
"Based on that cocky grin on your face, I assume you have good   
news for me. At least, you better," Mr. Parker warns. This man   
has no idea who he's dealing with. The Centre has ways of   
making people disappear. Carson's about one mistake away from   
being one of those people.  
  
"Your daughter has been found," Carson spits out, the excitement   
about to overwhelm him. "I had started the delivery procedure   
before she escaped. I knew it was only a matter of hours before   
hard labor set in. She couldn't have gotten far. We limited our   
search to hospitals within a 300 mile radius. She was finally   
found this morning at a hospital in Providence."  
  
"Rhode Island?" Mr. Parker asks with a bit of surprise. "She   
made it all the way to Rhode Island? She had to have had some   
help. Did the hospital say anything about who brought her in?   
And what about the baby? Did the hospital mention anything about   
the baby?"  
  
"So far there's no word on the baby. But I figure if you find   
your daughter, you'll find the baby."  
  
"Hopefully," Mr. Parker says absentmindedly. "This situation   
needs to be handled delicately. No one was aware of our   
arrangement, Carson. To them, you were just my daughter's   
boyfriend. Nobody knew the real reason behind your interest in   
her. No one knew about the baby. So I'm not sure who to send to   
clean up this mess. A regular cleaner team would bring too much   
attention. Unless . . . "  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Lyle. I'll send Lyle to retrieve her. I'll tell him this is a   
family matter and that he needs to be discrete. He's been   
unsuccessful capturing Jarod, but this shouldn't be too   
difficult. She's in the hospital. She can't really get too   
far."  
  
"And Lyle can be trusted?" Carson asks dubiously.  
  
"Absolutely not," Mr. Parker says resolutely. "That boy is a   
greedy opportunist who would just as soon kill me for a little   
bit of power or money. But, he seems to have developed a soft   
spot where his sister is concerned. And he actually appeared to   
be genuinely worried about her these past few months she's been   
gone. I think he can be trusted to retrieve her and bring her   
back to us. That's all I can trust him to do."  
  
"Well, then," Carson says, standing up to leave. "I guess that's   
all. I'll be waiting to hear from you on Lyle's progress. I've   
only begun my work with your daughter. And I can't wait until   
she sees what I have in store for her."  
  
Mr. Parker waves the man off, burying his head back into his   
paper work, not caring what he just said. His daughter is being   
used for this man's sick medical experiments and he could care   
less. That baby is the guarantee to his future. That's all he   
cares about. Anything else is just a distraction.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	6. Ch. 6

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 6  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Roger Williams Medical Center  
Providence, Rhode Island  
  
Lyle stops at the information desk of the hospital, waiting   
somewhat patiently for the admission's nurse to finish with the   
person in front of him in line. He tried to conceal his worry   
from his father, but the more he thinks about why he's here, the   
more he wonders what went wrong. When they left Carson's medical   
facility, Jarod was supposed to be taking Miss Parker somewhere   
safe to have the baby. The fact that she's now in the hospital   
with no sign of Jarod is disconcerting.  
  
"Can I help you, Sir?" the nurse asks, finally addressing him.  
  
"Yes," he mutters, reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a   
picture and hands it to her. "I'm looking for this woman. My   
sister. Have you seen her?"  
  
The nurse takes the picture and barely glances at it. Lyle   
notices that she's staring more at him than the picture.  
  
"Just a minute, please." She turns to make a phone call that he   
can't hear. A few moments later, she turns back to him and   
returns the picture. "Sir, someone will be with you shortly."  
  
"Is she here? Do you know her?" he asks, getting more impatient   
with her stalling game.  
  
"Sir, I said someone will be with you shortly," the nurse says,   
this time in a harsher tone. Lyle could see that she meant   
business and decides not to push her.  
  
He didn't have to wait long, however. Just after he finds   
himself a seat, he sees a petite red head looking over in his   
direction. The nurse points him out, nodding her head. This must be the person to see.  
  
"Hello. My name is Special Agent Dana Scully," she introduces   
herself. "May I ask your interest in this woman you're searching   
for?"  
  
"My interest?" he asks, a bit insulted. "She's my sister.   
That's my interest. Now I really wish somebody would tell me   
something about what's going on here. Where is Parker? Where is   
my sister?"  
  
"Sir, yelling is not going to help," Scully says calmly, trying   
to quiet the now upset Lyle. His distress seems authentic. But   
she doesn't really know what to believe. Parker never said   
anything to her about a brother.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a scene," he apologizes. "Now   
that you know what I want with her, maybe you can tell me the   
FBI's interest in my sister."  
  
"Why don't you come with me," Scully suggests quietly, looking   
around at all the people surrounding them. She leads him down   
the hall and to an elevator. They ride up in silence, each   
studying the other, trying to figure out motives. When they   
reach their floor, she leads him down another hallway and stops in   
front of a door guarded by a tall guy with dark hair.  
  
"Mulder," she calls to him. "This man is claiming that he's   
Parker's brother."  
  
"Really?" he asks incredulously. "I don't remember her   
mentioning a brother. How do we know you're for real?"  
  
"Well, I don't remember her mentioning the two of you, either,"   
Lyle snaps back. "How do I know that *you're* for real?"  
  
"Good point," Mulder says with a grin. "Why don't we ask her."   
Mulder steps aside and Lyle can see a baby seat on the floor next   
to him.  
  
"Is that her baby?" he asks with a surprised smile, stepping   
towards the baby. He's stopped by two guns pointing towards his   
chest.  
  
"Don't take another step," the woman growls.  
  
"Put your hands up and walk into the room," the man adds. Lyle   
has no choice but to obey them. He pushes the door open and   
gasps at the sight before him. Miss Parker is laying pale and   
unconscious on the bed.  
  
"Sis," he gasps. Forgetting the two people holding guns on him,   
he runs to her bedside, lifting her still hand into his own.   
"What happened to her?"  
  
He looks at Miss Parker's mysterious new friends and pleads with   
them for answers. They look back and forth at each other, as if   
they were holding a silent conversation. After a few moments of   
silence, the woman finally speaks.  
  
"She had some difficulties during and after her delivery," she   
tells him. She has a sympathetic look in her eye, as if she   
believes Lyle's story.  
  
"What kind of . . . difficulties?" he manages to ask. Feeling a   
bit weak, he sinks into the closest chair to the bed without   
letting go of Miss Parker's hand. "What about the baby?"  
  
"She didn't fully deliver the placenta and was losing a lot of   
blood. She needed a transfusion, but her doctors seem hopeful   
that she'll recover. And the baby's fine. She's safe," Scully   
tells him with a smile.   
  
"She? I have a niece?" he smiles. A beautiful baby girl who will   
probably look like her mother and grandmother. He looks around   
the room and sees the baby seat next in Mulder's lap. "Is that   
her?"  
  
"No, this is our little guy," Mulder says, holding him a little   
closer to his chest. He still doesn't quite trust that Lyle is   
who he says he is.  
  
"Then where is she? You said that she was safe," Lyle says with   
some concern, wondering where his niece could be. He sees   
another look pass between Mulder and Scully and realizes what's   
going on. "Jarod has her, doesn't he? There's no other reason   
why he wouldn't be here."  
  
"They left earlier," Scully says after sharing one more glance   
with Mulder. "Parker wouldn't let us bring her to the hospital   
until they did. She's convinced some people will be coming for   
her and she wanted to keep the baby safe."  
  
"She's right," Lyle sighs.  
  
"I think we've answered enough of your questions," Mulder says.   
"How about you answer some of ours. Starting with a name. Who   
are you?"  
  
"My name is Lyle," he says.  
  
"And is that a first or last name?" Mulder asks sarcastically.   
"You people only seem to have one or the other."  
  
"Mulder," Scully says, throwing him a warning glare. "I'm sorry,   
Lyle. Please continue."  
  
Lyle's is about to start again when he feels movement under his   
hand.  
  
"Parker?"  
  
She squeezes his hand and blinks her eyes a few times. Looking   
around the room, her eyes land on Mulder and Scully.  
  
"Serena," she moans.   
  
"Shh. Have a sip of water," Scully offers her. "How are you   
feeling?"  
  
"Where's Jarod? Where's my baby?"  
  
"You sent them away, remember?" Mulder reminds her.  
  
"It's a good thing, too. Look who Dad sent to bring you home?"   
Lyle adds, a relieved grin pasted on his face.  
  
"Lyle! What are you doing here?" A small smile breaks across her   
face and she pulls his hand closer to her chest.  
  
"Dad sent me," he tells her. "And he hinted that he wanted this   
kept quiet. Whatever this deal is that he made with Carson, he   
doesn't want word getting out. Not even to me. He just said   
this was a 'private family matter'. He doesn't think anyone   
knows about the baby - including me."  
  
"That's why no sweeper team," she groans, trying to lift herself   
up on the bed.  
  
"Stay still, Parker," Scully orders. "You need to lay down for a   
little longer, at least until your blood pressure has   
stabilized."  
  
"Is she really going to be okay?" Lyle asks.  
  
"Well, she's awake now. And not nearly as pale as she was   
before. As soon as the doctor checks her vitals, we'll know   
more."  
  
"So, Parker. Are you going to introduce us or what? Who's this   
mysterious brother you kept secret from us?" Mulder teases her.  
  
"Oh, Mulder, I'm so sorry," Miss Parker blushes. "Fox Mulder,   
Dana Scully, this is my brother Lyle. We're twins."  
  
"Twins? How? When? I don't understand. He wasn't . . . "   
Mulder stutters.  
  
"No, he never came to the inn with us. We just found each   
other," she explains. "Within the past few years. And even   
then, we just recently started a relationship. Right around the   
time I found out I was pregnant. Anyway, Mom never knew about   
him. She was told he died at birth."  
  
"What inn?" Lyle wonders.  
  
"An inn run by a man named Ben Miller. My uncle," Mulder   
explains.  
  
"The man whom our mother had a very close relationship with,"   
Miss Parker continues. "Every spring, she would take a   
sabbatical of sorts up to Maine to stay at that inn. Every year   
in April," she hints, hoping he'll catch on. She doesn't really   
know how to tell him this.  
  
"Our birthday is in January," Lyle slowly realizes. His eyes   
widen when he does math in his head, catching on to what she's   
trying to say. "So it's possible that this guy Ben Miller . . . "  
  
"Could be our father."  
  
Lyle sits in shock for a few minutes, not able to say anything.   
To say that the thought that Mr. Parker wasn't his father never   
crossed his mind would be a lie. He's even wished it on several   
occassions. But now that it might be true, he's not sure how   
that makes him feel.  
  
"Wow," he finally utters. "That's . . . wow." Words fail him   
and he just sits back in his chair processing it all.  
  
"Parker looks tired," Scully says, breaking the tense silence in   
the room. "Why don't you let her get some rest. You two boys go   
get to know each other better. I'm going to stay, feed William,   
and then catch up."  
  
"How about you tell me more about these people who are after   
Parker," Mulder suggests after catching the look from his wife   
that warned him not to even think about going against her on   
this. "And just how it is the two of you got mixed up with them   
in the first place."  
  
"That is a long, twisted, and complicated story. But I'll do my   
best to explain it," Lyle says.  
  
"Alright then. After you." Mulder holds the door open for Lyle   
and then follows him out the room.   
  
The two head to the waiting room down the hall and sit down to   
begin a long, overdue conversation. They each get a cup of   
coffee sit at at table. Mulder just stares at him, trying to use   
his profiling skills on Lyle but can't get a clear picture. He   
eyes Lyle warily, still not able to bring himself to trust him.   
With Parker, it was easy to trust her. They had known each other   
as kids. But this guy is different. It's like he has something to hide.   
And Mulder is determined to find out what that something is.   
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach it was rude to stare?" Lyle asks,   
breaking the silence. "Why don't you just take a picture. It'll   
last longer."  
  
"I'm just trying to figure you out, Lyle," Mulder smirks. "I'm   
trying to see what makes you tick. But you seem to have   
something to hide."  
  
"We all have something to hide, Mulder."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you have more to hide than most   
people?" he asks.  
  
"Why do *I* get the feeling you're not going to let this go?"  
  
"Because I'm not," Mulder shrugs. "I don't back down from a   
mystery. Especially where family - which it seems you are - is   
concerned. You, Dear Cousin, are the biggest mystery I've   
encountered in awhile. So why don't you start from the beginning   
and tell me all about this dangerous place and these dangerous   
people that you and Parker are involved with."  
  
"It's a pretty strange story. I'm not sure you're going to   
believe it."  
  
"Try me. I'm really . . . open . . . to strange ideas," Mulder   
smirks.  
  
"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
To be continued . . . 


	7. Ch. 7

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 7  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker tries to hold in her tears as she enviously watches   
Scully nurse William. She's only been away from Serena for less   
than a day, but it already feels like a life time. It's like there's a huge,   
gaping hole where her heart should be.  
  
"I'm sorry," Scully says, realizing she was upsetting Miss   
Parker. "I should go do this somewhere else."  
  
"No," Miss Parker insists. "It's okay. Really. I just miss   
Jarod and Serena. I had such a little time with her. And Jarod   
and I . . . " She stops midsentence, letting out a deep sigh and   
turning to gaze out the window.  
  
"What is it with you two?" Scully is curious. "You seem really   
close. Have you known each other long?"  
  
"Just about all our lives. But like Lyle said, that's a long,   
twisted, and complicated story," she sighs again. "So much that   
involves the Centre is twisted and complicated."  
  
"What's the Centre?"  
  
"Home, unfortunately. For me, Jarod and Lyle. When Jarod was   
just a boy, probably only 4 or 5, he was taken from his family   
and brought the Centre. It was because of his genius ability to   
do anything. Become anyone."  
  
"You guys were saying he was a pretender," Scully remembers.  
  
"He had the natural ability," Miss Parker nods, continuing on   
with her story. "But he had to be taught to do the things he can   
do now. Jarod was in that place for most of his life. He only   
escaped about 5 years ago. And I was the person assigned to   
bring him home."  
  
"Home? It sounded more like prison. Why would you chase him to   
take him back there?" Scully asks.  
  
"Jarod wasn't the only child at the Centre. There were so many   
others. After awhile, my mother got tired of looking the other   
way with what she knew was going on at that place. She decided   
to rescue the children. That decision got her killed. For the   
longest time I blamed Jarod for that. He was my best friend. My   
first love. My soul mate, really. But somehow they twisted that   
all around and I ended up hating him. After my mother died, all   
I had was my father. I would have done anything for his   
attention. Eventually, I became him. That little girl I used to   
be, the girl who Jarod loved and who loved him back, died the day   
my father sent me away to boarding school. I guess being with   
Jarod at the Centre kept me human. But without him, I became the   
monster my father wanted me to be."  
  
"So, you and Jarod grew up together at that Centre place," Scully   
says, trying to clarify things in her head. "He was a prisoner   
and you were there with your parents. After your mom died, your   
father was your only real role model. He sent you away, and when   
you came back, you were the daughter he wanted you to be."  
  
"I was cold, cruel and heartless. I pretended that Jarod was   
nothing more than a labrat. Just some science experiment gone   
bad. Eventually, he escaped the Centre. And I hated him even   
more for leaving me alone in that place. I was sent to hunt him   
down. Quitting wasn't an option. Even if I wanted to get away   
from that place, I couldn't. Not without bringing Jarod in   
first." Miss Parker stops to wipe the tear dripping down her   
face. She looks out the window, afraid to look at her friend and   
see harsh judgement on her face.  
  
"Dana, you don't have to pretend not to be horrified by my   
actions. They're inexcusable. I tormented Jarod for years and   
pretended I didn't love him anymore. But I fell in love with him   
when I was 11 years old. And no matter how much I tried to kill   
that love, it wouldn't stay buried. I can only be grateful that   
Jarod found a way to reach me before it was too late. He forgave   
me. He gave our love another chance."  
  
"How is it that a place like that can exist? Hasn't the   
government . . . " Scully starts before being interrupted by Miss   
Parker's sarcastic laugh.  
  
"The government? Are you kidding me? They're one of our biggest   
clients," she explains. "Let me tell you why they're so   
desperate to get Jarod back. Remember how he said he had   
performed a simulation of the birthing process? That's what   
Jarod does. He can take a little information on a topic and then   
perform a simulation of the entire process. Information like   
that can be very helpful for certain organizations. Jarod found   
out the Centre was using the results of his simulations and   
selling them to the highest bidder. Often times, those SIMs were   
used to hurt people. That's when he ran away. Listen, Dana. I   
know you work for the FBI and all, but the government is shady.   
There are stacks of DSA's of old SIMs Jarod performed that bear   
more than a slight resemblance to certain tragic events in the   
recent history of this country."  
  
"No, I believe you," Scully nods. "Just because I work for the   
government doesn't mean I trust them. Mulder and I have been   
hurt too many times by them in the past. The government is   
responsible for most of the pain in both of our lives."  
  
"Then why work for them?"  
  
"Answers," Scully sighs. "There are too many questions that we   
need answers to. For most his life, Mulder has been searching   
for the truth to what happened to Samantha all those years ago.   
I joined him on that quest about 8 or 9 years ago as his partner   
in the FBI. I was taken myself a few years later. So his quest   
ended up becoming my quest as well."  
  
"Have you two been together for that long?" Miss Parker asks.  
  
"You mean romantically? No. At least, I don't think so. It's   
hard to know when it is I fell in love with Mulder. Maybe that   
first day I met him. Maybe not until later."  
  
"Well, *something* happened with you two within the past year,"   
Miss Parker smiles, nodding her head towards the now sleeping   
baby in Scully's arms. "He's gorgeous. He looks just like Fox,   
but with your hair and eyes."  
  
"Thank you. He's our little miracle. I was told I could never   
have children. Needless to say, I was surprised to hear the   
news."  
  
"What about Fox? Was he just as surprised?"  
  
"He . . . he wasn't there when I found out," Scully says slowly,   
trying to find the words to explain. She pauses for a moment as   
the memories overcome her. "He was taken as well. It happened   
the same day I found out about William."  
  
"I'm sorry," Miss Parker apologizes. "We don't have to talk   
about this."  
  
"It was a hard time. So much happened that we both just want to   
forget." Scully takes a deep breath and manages to hold off her   
tears. The pain is too fresh. She just can't get into it right now.   
  
"So, you think the guys are getting along?" Miss Parker asks to   
change the subject.  
  
"I'm not sure," Scully grimaces. "Mulder had that look in his   
eyes like he had a case to solve. He's probably interrogating   
Lyle as we speak."  
  
"Well, Lyle . . . let's just say he doesn't play well with   
others," Miss Parker says. "I was shocked to see him and Jarod   
working together to get me from that place. Lyle and Jarod have   
never gotten along and I didn't think I'd see the day when they   
would. To tell you the truth, Lyle and I have never gotten along   
either."  
  
"Really? That's surprising. He seemed genuinely concerned for   
your safety. I thought you two were close. What happened to   
cause the rift between you two?" Scully is confused when Miss   
Parker bursts into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry," she says through the tears now streaming down her   
face. She takes a deep breath to stifle the giggles. "The idea   
of something causing a 'rift' between Lyle and me is hysterical.   
We have NEVER gotten along. There wasn't anything between us to   
cause a 'rift'. In fact, if there was a rift, that would have   
been the only thing betwen us. The only connection I ever had   
with him was a piece of paper saying that our DNA matches."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Things are different now. Things changed a few months ago.   
Carson came into our lives and we saw him as a threat. And we   
kind of bonded over that. It seemed like the sensible thing to   
work together instead of against each other. And it was amazing   
to see that we could work together if necessary. Personally, I   
would love to have a close relationship with him, but I don't   
know if I'll ever be able to fully trust him."  
  
"He's that bad?" Scully asks curiously.  
  
"Worse. I used to think that Lyle was pure evil. He still might   
be. Except for where I'm concerned. I don't think he'll ever   
hurt me or Serena. But I can't say he feels the same way about   
Jarod."  
  
"A lot of bad blood between them?"  
  
"A lot of blood, period. There's been a few times when Jarod has   
been recaptured. And somehow Lyle gets his hands on him and   
thinks it'll be fun to torture him. Stop his heart and bring him   
back from death. Lock him in a cage. Drug him. Things like   
that. One time was about two years ago. Jarod had finally found   
his father, after searching since he escaped. They were about to   
leave when some sweepers showed up. Bullets started flying and I   
got shot. Jarod gave up his freedom and his chance to be with   
his family to come and save me. That's when he got caught. Of   
course, Lyle might have been a little pissed about the thumb   
thing . . . "  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"A thumb? All that over a thumb? What gives you people that   
kind of right?" Mulder asks angrily. "You held that man captive   
against his will for his entire life. And when he escapes, you   
do everything in your power to bring him back just to torture   
him. He had just saved your sister's life, Lyle. How could you   
take him back?"  
  
"I warned you this wouldn't be a nice story," Lyle smirks.   
  
Mulder can't believe this guy. It's almost as if he's   
bragging about all his evil doings.   
  
"Listen, I can't say I'm proud of my life, but that's what it is.   
My life. It's the person that I am. I can't help that. My job   
is to get Jarod back to the Centre and use him in ways that   
benefit us all. Besides, a man is more attached to his thumb   
than you realize. Jarod was responsible for that. He led the   
Tanakas to me."  
  
Mulder shakes his head. Just hearing about the Centre has his   
mind reeling. It was a wonder how this place could operate so   
far outside the law. But it didn't surprise him to hear that the   
government is involved with that place. It just surprised him   
how the government could buy the ideas of one man and use them to   
hurt others. No wonder Jarod ran away from that place the first   
chance he got.  
  
"It's a wonder you two were able to work together to rescue   
Parker," Mulder remarks. "Torture is not an easy thing to   
forget." Mulder grinds his teeth, trying to hold in his wrath.   
He has too recent memories of his own torture.  
  
"Well, the torture is probably the least of the reasons why he   
hates me. I'd guess the top of that list would be the fact that   
I killed his brother," Lyle mentions nonchalantly.  
  
"You killed his brother? It was an accident, right? Please tell   
me you didn't kill the man's brother on purpose," Mulder begs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It wasn't an accident. Lyle's intention that day was murder,"   
Miss Parker says. "No, wait. Now that I think about it,   
shooting Kyle was an accident."  
  
Scully lets out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to believe   
someone could care so much about his sister as Lyle obviously   
does, and then do such horrible things.  
  
"He wasn't trying to shoot Kyle. Kyle just got in the way. He   
was actually trying to kill me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You were trying to kill your own sister?" Mulder asks. That   
was the final straw. He didn't like to judge people, but he has   
officially concluded that this guy was a maniac. He's certifiable.   
  
"Actually, not *really* kill her. She was my hostage. I was   
trying to get to Jarod. But in all fairness, I didn't know she   
was my sister at the time. Besides, she started it. She was   
sent to assassinate me earlier that year."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Parker!" Scully gasps. "You shot your own brother?"  
  
"I had the gun on him and realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't   
kill in cold blood. And I wasn't going to do it," she claims.   
"And did I mention I didn't know he was my brother at the time?   
Anyway, it turned out to be self defense. He was walking away   
when all of a sudden he turne around and pulled a gun on me. He   
was about to shoot me, so I shot him first. Or so I thought.   
They found a headless body in the river, but it apparently wasn't   
his. I don't know how he got away, but later we discovered that   
he had faked his own death before the same way - killing his best   
friend and then making people believe the headless body was his   
own."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mulder rolls his eyes. This guy is a nutcase. Him and his   
whole family. How could someone have such a split in their   
personalities. It's obvious that he cares about Parker. But   
at the same time, he doesn't seem to have any value for the human   
life. Mulder would guess that he was abused or tortured while   
growing up. A psycopath isn't born - he's made. And someone had   
to make Lyle. Mulder just prays for Parker's sake that she can   
help unmake him.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	8. Ch. 8

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 8  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scully paces back and forth across the waiting room floor, trying   
to lull William to sleep.  
  
"All I'm saying is that maybe we should keep an eye on this guy,"   
Mulder says, reaching into the baby bag for the pacifier.   
"Family or not, Lyle is nuts. And Parker's not far behind him."  
  
"Mulder," she says in that warning tone again.   
  
"No, don't give me that 'Mulder'. Did you hear some of those   
stories?" Mulder asks. "The sad thing is that he sounded proud.   
He wasn't remorseful at all. Scully, he killed Jarod's brother.   
And that was after he left a pregnant woman buried in the middle   
of the desert."  
  
"Okay, I'll admit that he has some problems," Scully concedes.   
"But according to Parker, he didn't have the best of childhoods.   
His adoptive mother was insane and his adoptive father was   
abusive. It's hard for a person to overcome a beginning like   
that."  
  
"I guess," Mulder sighs. "But it's a good thing he wasn't   
talking to you. I think he actually confessed to a few unsolved   
crimes we worked on. I was tempted to arrest him. Lucky for   
him, I don't have that authority anymore."  
  
"I think Parker can handle Lyle," Scully tells him, giving him a   
quick kiss on the lips. She hands him the sleeping baby and   
watches as he gently places William in the baby seat. "We just   
need to make sure she stays safe while she's here in the hospital   
so that she can get back to Jarod and Serena as soon as   
possible."  
  
"All I can say is that it must be love with those two," Mulder   
says, shaking his head in disbelief. "The Centre sounds   
horrible. And add some torture a la Lyle and it sounds   
unbearable. I can't believe that Parker has spent most of the   
past few years hunting him like he was some kind of animal just   
to take him back to that place. But despite all that, he still   
loves her."  
  
"I don't think he ever stopped," Scully muses. "It's sweet,   
really. You never forget your first love. No matter what she's   
done, he's always been there for her. And now, she's starting to   
appreciate that. I don't think he has to worry about her taking   
him back to the Centre anymore."  
  
"You know, it's kind of refreshing," Mulder laughs. "They   
actually make our relationship seem normal."  
  
"Mulder, we're hardly normal," she laughs before planting another   
kiss on his lips. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"You really are one in five billion, Scully. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Mulder."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Centre  
Mr. Parker's office  
  
Mr. Parker grimaces as he flips through the newspaper. The story   
on the first page of the regional section was disturbing and   
actually gave him chest pains when he first encountered it. His   
daughter has apparently been a busy little bee.   
  
The phone starts to ring, his private line. He can only assume   
it's Carson based on the news he just read. The man is more   
than likely in jail or on the run. Somehow the FBI got tipped   
off to his clinic and orchestrated a raid on the place. He can   
only assume the source was his daughter or Jarod. Several   
doctors, nurses, and orderlies were taken into custody, but the   
article made no mention of Carson. The man would have to be   
found and disposed of before he decides to tell his little   
story. He has men out looking for him now.  
  
"Parker," he says gruffly into the phone after the tenth annoying   
ring.  
  
"Dad. It's Lyle."  
  
"Son. I'm surprised to hear from you. I was expecting to see   
you here soon with your sister."  
  
"Yeah, there was a bit of a problem there," Lyle says. "The FBI   
has been hanging around. They were asking me a lot of questions   
about Carson and a baby. Parker didn't have a baby, did she? Is   
that why she was gone all those months?"  
  
Lyle looks over to Parker who was listening on the other   
extension. He rolls his eyes playfully, not believing that his   
father is buying his little innocent act.  
  
"Is there a baby there?" Mr. Parker asks, trying to be nonchalant   
about it.   
  
Miss Parker looks at Lyle and shakes her head furiously, trying   
to silently plead with him not to tell their father anything   
about the baby.  
  
"I haven't seen a baby. I just got here," he lies. "You really   
think she would run off and have a baby? Why wouldn't she let   
Carson know?"  
  
"Don't worry about that," Mr. Parker says. He's disappointed   
to hear that there's no baby. "Why don't you work on getting   
her home. We'll get the truth out of her by whatever means are   
necessary."  
  
"I'm not sure how easy that'll be," Lyle says, trying to quickly   
come up with an excuse. His father's words scared him a little.   
For some reason, this baby is of the utmost importance. He knows   
that if Parker goes back to the Centre, there's no telling what   
their father would do to her.  
  
"Why not? Let me talk to her and tell her that it's time to come   
home," his father orders.  
  
"You can't. She's, uhm . . . in a coma. Yeah, a coma. She's   
been that way since I got here. I haven't had a chance to speak   
with her. Her doctors say that they hope she'll be out by the   
end of the week. If not, they're going to transfer her to a   
different ward. I figure during the transfer, things would be   
more confused. I could sneak her out then."  
  
"What?" Mr. Parker says distractedly. Someone had come in and   
handed him a piece of paper with news he'd been waiting on. "End   
of the week? That's good. We don't want to arouse any   
suspicion, do we? Let her stay and when they transfer her, then   
take that opportunity to take her. Make sure she's still   
unconscious, it'll be easier for you. Do whatever you have to do   
to ensure that. I'll have one of our staff physicians prepare a   
list of drugs for you."  
  
"You want me to drug her?" Lyle asks incredulously. Miss Parker   
sits stunned on the bed, any respect she had left for her father   
now gone.  
  
"You need to do whatever is necessary, Lyle. It's imperative we   
get your sister back here quickly and discretely. She needs to   
remain unconscious because I need you to be somewhere else right   
now." He holds up the piece of paper and smiles an evil smirk.   
"I have a loose end I need you to tie up."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Lyle hangs up the phone and catches Miss Parker's worried glare   
on him.  
  
"What do you think he meant about loose ends?" she asks, not sure   
she really wants the answer.  
  
"I don't think it had anything to do with you," he says to assure   
her. "He thinks you're in a coma. But he expects you back at   
the Centre by the end of the week."  
  
"She can't go," Mulder says from the door. He had just stepped   
inside and neither of them heard him. "You can't be seriously   
thinking of taking her back there."  
  
"Of course not," Lyle tells him. "You think I'm nuts or   
something?"  
  
"The thought *did* cross my mind," Mulder tells him, crossing his   
arms across his chest in a definitive confrontational gesture.   
  
"You and me both," Miss Parker says with a giggle. "And pretty   
much everyone else in society.  
  
"Yeah, you're laughing now, Miss 'I have to chase my boyfriend   
across the country and drag him back in handcuffs. You know, you   
really should get some therapy about those domineering impulses,"   
he shoots back, bringing a blush to her cheeks.  
  
"Well, at least I don't . . "  
  
"Alright. All of you," Scully interrupts with a motherly tone.   
"That's enough of that."  
  
"Just what I was about to say, Honey," Mulder chimes in.  
  
"I meant you, too, Mulder," she says with her hand on her hip.   
"You started it all."  
  
"But Scully," he whines. She gives him a glare and he   
immediately shuts up.  
  
"Anyway, Lyle. What were you saying about the Centre," Scully   
asks him, getting back to the earlier topic of conversation.  
  
"I just talked with our father. He expects to see Parker soon,   
but I bought us a few days. At least until the end of the week.   
He thinks she's here in a coma. In the mean time, he needs me to   
do something for him. Something about loose ends that need   
tying."  
  
"Loose ends?" Mulder is curious.  
  
"My guess it has a little something to do with the raid on CarMed   
that Parker says you guys were responsible for. I'm sure he   
wasn't too happy to hear about that," Lyle hypothesizes.   
"Anyway, while he's busy with all that, I figure we can get   
Parker someplace safe as soon as her doctors say she can move.   
Then I'll go see what my father needs from me."  
  
"That sounds like a plan," Mulder agrees. "We can take her up to   
Maine with Uncle Ben. She'll be safe there."  
  
"Sounds good," Parker says. "When can I get out of here?"  
  
"That depends on how you're feeling," Scully tells her. "Your   
doctors think that the worst is over. Of course, you shouldn't   
push yourself. But if you feel you can travel, then it's up to   
you. Your doctors shouldn't have a problem with you leaving if I   
assure them you'll have around the clock medical care."  
  
"If it's up to me, then I say we get out of here." Parker gently   
swings her legs over the side of the bed with a slight wince and   
lets them dangle towards the floor. Both men make a move towards   
her to help her, but she holds them off with her infamous icy   
glare.   
  
Lyle smirks in recognition of the look of determination that   
crosses her face. It's the look that he both admired and feared.   
It's the look of one doesn't let anything stop her from achieving her   
goal. The Centre better be aware. Miss Parker is back. And this time,   
she has a family to fight for.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	9. Ch. 9

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 9  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The gentle, rhythmic rumbling of the car engine lulls Miss Parker   
into an easy sleep. The trip to Maine seems long and endless,   
so she finds it easier to sleep through it. She's sore from   
giving birth and sore from not nursing her daughter and she's   
starting to get cranky. Sleep seems to be the best solution for   
every body. Hours later, though it seemed like just minutes to   
her, the car slows to a stop and she hears the doors opening.  
  
"Parker. We're here," Mulder says, shaking her lightly.  
  
Miss Parker wants to curl up under her blanket and sleep some   
more, but Mulder's words finally register in her brain and she   
reluctantly gets up. At least she'll be able to find a bed in one of the   
rooms and sleep for the next week.  
  
"I'm a little stiff," she winces as she sits up. "Can someone   
help me?"  
  
Lyle and Scully help her get out of the car while Mulder goes to   
greet the older man walking towards them.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"Hi, Uncle Ben." Mulder hugs the older man warmly before pulling   
away to look at Miss Parker and the others approach them. "I   
hope you have room enough in the inn."  
  
"Always for you, Fox. You and your friends are . . . " Ben   
trails off when he finally notices who's walking his way. He   
has to literally shake himself to remind himself that this is   
not Catherine Parker, alive and well and walking towards him.   
This is the daughter he met those years ago. But she looks so   
much like her mother this time. There's a glow about her that   
wasn't there the last time.  
  
"Miss Parker," he smiles. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Ben. It's good to be here again," she says returning his smile.   
She reaches up to hug him warmly. "But as I recall, that's   
'Little Cat' to you."  
  
They share a knowing smile and hug one more time. The last time   
they met, she didn't seem to remember him. But now, things have   
changed. He knows that she remembered the time she spent at the   
inn when she was just a girl. The one and only time she ever   
came up with her mother.  
  
"Welcome back, Little Cat. Welcome back."  
  
"Uncle Ben, you remember my wife, Dana."  
  
"Dana," Ben nods. "Yes, I remember. We met at Teena's funeral   
last year. I didn't get much of a chance to speak to you, Fox.   
But I'm really sorry about your mother."  
  
"Thank you," he nods somberly.  
  
"And I didn't know you two were married. You said that you   
worked together. And who is this little guy?" He smiles at   
William, tickling his small bare feet.  
  
"We weren't married then," Mulder explains. "In fact, we've just   
recently gotten married. About a month ago. And this is   
William, our son."  
  
"Newlyweds! How sweet. I'll have to give you my best room," he   
says with a wink. He looks around the crowd, realizing there's   
one other person he hasn't met. But looking into his eyes tells   
him all he needs to know. They're Catherine's eyes. The   
shock sends him back a step.  
  
"Ben, this is Lyle," Miss Parker says gently when she notices the   
old man's reaction. "He's my brother. We're twins."  
  
"Catherine said that you . . . we thought that . . ." he   
stutters.  
  
"She was told that I was stillborn," Lyle says. "I was taken   
away from her at birth."  
  
"Dana, Fox. Can you help me inside? We can give Lyle and Ben a   
few minutes," Miss Parker suggests after a long, uncomfortable   
silence.  
  
"Most people come up during the weekends," Ben manages to say,   
his shock still evident. He forces himself to look away from   
Lyle and addresses the rest of them. "You all will have pretty   
much the whole place to yourselves."  
  
"How about the cabins?" Mulder asks. He looks at Scully and   
Parker and explains that they're a bit more secluded than the   
rooms in the main inn and will offer more safety.  
  
"Closed for maintenance. Sorry. There is one open, however.   
The man staying there says he may be checking out today," Ben   
says.  
  
"Scully, why don't you take Parker to the lobby and get her   
settled. I'll go see if the guy is going to be leaving today or   
not," Mulder offers. "It's no use letting her get into a room,   
only to have to move again."  
  
"That makes sense," Scully agrees. She turns to lead Parker   
towards the main inn, but sees that the woman is busy looking at   
her brother. From the stories she told about Lyle, emotional   
confrontations weren't exactly his cup of tea. She probably was   
worried about his reactions to meeting Ben. But what was about   
to happen was inevitable. The two men had to meet eventually. Now   
was as good as time as any. Scully just hopes that Parker's not   
caught in whatever fallout that's produced.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Lyle watches Scully lead Miss Parker towards the inn before   
finally turning to face the man next to him. The man who could   
very well be his father.  
  
"So, Parker tells me that you and my mother were close," he says   
to break the ice.   
  
"Yes," the older man says with a nod, barely able to push out the   
words racing through his mind. All he can do is stare at the   
young man before him. The man who could very likely be his son.   
The man who more than likely *is* his son.  
  
"I never got to know her. Parker and I just recently found out   
about each other. Just within the past few years." Lyle   
realizes he's making idle chit chat, but he's the only one doing   
any talking. Ben still couldn't stop staring. "Are you okay?"   
he finally asks the older man. "It's just, you keep on staring."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ben apologizes. "You have her eyes, you know. But   
you look . . . exactly like I did when I was your age." The man   
looks down and suddenly starts walking towards the inn, leaving   
Lyle standing in shock.  
  
Lyle finally shakes himself from his stupor and follows the old   
man towards the building. He watches Ben stop and sit down in   
one of the chairs on the porch. Probably a thinking chair - some   
place for him to gather his thoughts. Lyle follows him to the   
porch and sits in the chair next to him. He picks up a wood   
figurine from the table between them.  
  
"I used to do this too," Lyle tells him, rotating the object   
between his fingers. "When I was younger. One day I picked up a   
piece of wood and a knife. The next thing I knew, I had whittled   
a little bird for my mom. Pretty soon, she had a whole   
collection. My dad used to throw them at her when he got mad, so   
I stopped making them because he used them to hurt her. Would   
you mind?" He finds an unmarked piece of wood and shows it to   
Ben.  
  
"Be my guest." Ben offers him a knife. Then he picks up his own   
piece of wood. The two men sit in silence, yet bonding in a way   
that neither of them expected.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How's this?" Scully asks Miss Parker when they reach the inside   
of the building. In the lobby, a comfortable sofa is on the wall   
opposite the door.   
  
"Perfect," Miss Parker groans as she sinks down onto it. She   
doesn't care if it's as hard as a rock. She just wants a place   
to rest.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have left the hospital so soon."  
  
"I'm fine," Miss Parker insists. "Just sore still. And tired."  
  
"You need to rest," Scully tells her, coming to sit next to her.   
"You've been through an ordeal."  
  
"There's just one thing I need," Miss Parker sighs, smiling down   
at William as he sits in Scully's arms. "I need my family back.   
I need Jarod and Serena. Only then will I be truly fine. I feel   
her, you know. Like she's so close by. But I can't ever find   
her. It hurts so much to feel her, but not to be able to touch   
her. You know what I'm saying?"  
  
"I do," Scully nods. "But as painful as that is, it would   
probably be even scarier if you stopped feeling her. My mother   
said this same thing to Mulder once. About a year after Mulder   
and I started working together, I disappeared. My mother told   
him that she had dreams about it. But as awful as the dreams   
were, she somehow knew it would be worse if she stopped having   
them. So that connection you have with Serena is a good thing.   
Yes, it hurts to not be with her. But as long as you can sense   
her, then you know she's safe. And if she's safe, then Jarod's   
safe."  
  
"Thanks, Dana," Parker says through her tears. "That helps a   
lot." She throws her arms around the woman in an   
uncharacteristic display of affection on both their parts. As   
they pull away, the door creaks open. Mulder sticks his head   
inside.  
  
"I have good news and bad news, Parker," he says with a cryptic   
little smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, give me the bad news first," she cringes.   
  
"The bad news is that the guy has decided to stick around for a   
few more days."  
  
"That's okay," she sighs. "I really wanted one of the cabins,   
but a room will be just as . . . "  
  
"Don't you want to hear the good news," a voice from behind the   
door asks. Mulder pushes it all the way open to reveal the   
person standing next to him.  
  
"Jarod," Miss Parker squeals in delight, trying to run to him,   
but unable to stand up quick enough.  
  
"No, stay there. We'll come to you," he smiles. He turns around   
and pulls a stroller into the inn, wheeling it over to the sofa   
where Miss Parker is sitting.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asks, grabbing his hand with one   
of her own, and reaching into the stoller to pull back the   
blanket with her other one. "I thought we decided that you . . . "  
  
"No," he interrupts her. "*You* decided that. But in this past   
day or two, I've come up with my own decision." He reaches into   
the stoller and lifts the baby out, gently placing her in Miss   
Parker's quivering arms.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That we can't live like this. Serena and I cannot be apart from   
you. No matter what, we have to stay together. We can keep each   
other safe," he whispers, unbidden tears fighting to break free.   
He takes a deep breath and leans in to kiss her, his lips   
urgently tugging at hers. A little cry from the wiggling bundle   
draws their attention.  
  
"Sorry, Baby," Miss Parker says, smiling down at Serena.   
"Mommy's just ignoring you. How are you, my love? I missed you   
so much."  
  
"We missed you, too," Jarod squeaks in a tiny, baby voice,   
causing Miss Parker to laugh. They both coo over Serena and   
don't even notice when Mulder and Scully slip out of the room.   
Not that it matters at the moment. The only thing that matters   
is that they're together again. All other worries can wait until later.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	10. Ch. 10

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 10  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lyle sits on the porch, looking out into the darkness surrounding   
him. The forest is strangely calming to him. In the distance,   
he can hear all the many sounds of nature blending together to   
play a nocturnal symphony. With only the light of the moon, he   
can see the land that stretches for miles around.  
  
"It's really beautiful out here," Mulder says, interrupting his   
silence. Lyle motions for the man to sit down next to him.   
Mulder waits patiently, sensing Lyle's need to talk.  
  
"I don't know what to think about all this," Lyle admits.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything," he sighs. "Six months ago, I was comfortable with   
myself. Or the persona I had taken on for my entire life. I   
only had to worry about myself and how I was going to succeed. I   
was feared and hated. And that made me feel powerful. I had no   
relationships at all, but I didn't care. Other people were just   
too needy. And I didn't have what it took to deal with that.   
Emotions were for the weak. I didn't want to be weak."  
  
"What changed that?" Mulder gently asks him.  
  
"Parker. She was the only person I actually feared. She was . .   
. scary, for lack of a better work. She was intense and cool   
under all circumstances. She was fearless. But one day, I saw   
her cringe. I saw a man who had done something to her to   
actually make her afraid of him. Then I looked at her - really   
looked at her - and saw what he had done to her. And I don't   
know what happened, but something inside me made me want to   
protect her. I knew she didn't need my help. She never has.   
But at that moment, I just couldn't believe she would let   
somebody . . . beat her and for him to still be standing. I   
think her gun is the only thing she may love more than Jarod," he   
says with a smile.  
  
"You're used to her being able to take care of herself. When you   
saw the bruises of her confrontation with this man, both physical   
and emotional, you realized that maybe she wasn't superwoman   
after all. You felt needed for once. It was a new high. A new   
thrill," Mulder analyzes.  
  
"It was," Lyle nods emphatically, surprised that Mulder is able   
to understand what he's trying to say. "I had never felt as if   
anyone needed me before. And I liked that feeling. It was the   
first time when doing something for someone else gave me a rush   
like that."  
  
"From what you tell me, you and Parker always had a volatile and   
highly passionate relationship. Even if the only emotion was   
hate, that was at least something. That was a connection. But   
this situation helped you connect with her in a more loving way."  
  
"Is that what this feeling is?" Lyle laughs. "Loving. Caring.   
Those are foreign concepts to me. Things I never cared about."  
  
"That's not entirely true," Mulder disagrees. "You said that   
everything you have done, you did for yourself. But I think   
acceptance by your father, or the man you thought was your   
father, was a big influence as well. You saw that acceptance as   
a form of love."  
  
Lyle just grins at this, taking a moment to let it sink in.  
  
"You're a smart guy, Fox Mulder," he says after a while.  
  
"And you're not as bad as you think you are, Lyle."  
  
"What if I am?" he whispers. "What if I can't be the kind of guy   
they expect. Parker has Jarod now. I can't live up to him. And   
what about Ben? What if I'm nothing but a disappointment to   
him?"  
  
"Nobody's perfect and they don't expect you to be either.   
Listen, I understand how you're feeling," Mulder assures him. "I   
didn't exactly have the best childhood, either. My father was   
hardly candidate for father of the year. I was worried about the   
kind of father I'd be for William. But all I can do is love him   
with all my heart. That's all he needs from me. And that's the   
same with you. Love Parker. Love Ben. And let them love you in   
return. Everything else will work out on its own."  
  
"Follow my heart and it'll tell me where to go?" Lyle asks   
dubiously.  
  
"It sounds trite, but it's good advice."  
  
"Even if it's telling me to do as my father asks and kill Carson?   
That is the one order that I won't mind following," he growls.   
"That man ruined my sister's life. And he should pay."  
  
"The Centre ruined her life, too. And yours and Jarod's. Why   
don't you make the Centre pay? Make your father pay? But bring   
them to justice, Lyle. Don't make this turn this into revenge.   
You won't do Parker or Ben any good if you're in jail."  
  
"I didn't think of that," he mutters dejectedly. "You see what I   
mean? I'm going to let them down. And they'll hate me."  
  
"This is new for you. It's a whole new way of life. A whole new   
way of thinking. But what's important to note is that you   
consider other people's reactions now. You care about how they   
see your actions. That's a force that drives us all in one form   
or another. You're more human than you think, Lyle," Mulder   
reassures him. "Listen, I'm not saying you're going to be saint   
of the year all of a sudden. But you've obviously changed for   
the better. And that's a start."  
  
"But what do I do about Carson? My father? The Centre?"  
  
"I don't know. But whatever you decide, you don't have to do it   
alone. You have family now. I'll help you."  
  
"You would do that?" Lyle asks incredulously? "For me? Why?"  
  
"Like I said. We're family, Lyle. I'll always be behind you as   
long as what you're doing is right. Think about that." He   
stands and pats the man on the shoulder before heading up the   
path towards the cabin.   
  
"Wait," Lyle calls after him. "If you're serious about helping,   
then I think I may have an idea."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sound of a baby's cry seeps through Scully's sleep muddled   
brain. She reaches her hand across the bed without even opening   
her eyes. She remembers laying in the bed with William. But   
when her hand hits nothing, she's immediately awake. She looks   
across the room into the crib and sees that it's empty. Panic   
grips her heart as she wonders where her son is.  
  
"Mulder," she calls out, rising from the bed and making her way   
to the door. She opens the door and steps out into the living   
room, calling for him again.  
  
"He's not here," Jarod mumbles to her. He was sitting on the   
floor with the handle end of a pacifier in his mouth, baby powder   
in one hand, and trying to open a pack of diapers with the other.   
A screaming William is laying on the floor between his legs.   
Just next to him, Miss Parker sits in a similar position, Serena   
angrily kicking her legs in the air.  
  
"Let me get him," Scully says, trying to hold back a laugh at the   
sight. She bends down and scoops up the howling infant into her   
arms, gently calming him in a way that only she can. "I can't   
believe Mulder left you two alone with two small babies."  
  
"Oh, it was fine. For awhile, anyway," Miss Parker says, blowing   
a bit of hair from her eye. "But Serena decided she wanted to   
start screaming. And William decided he wanted to join her. I   
guess they got a little excited because now they both need new   
diapers."  
  
"I'm sorry. You should have woken me," Scully apologizes. "I   
should be the one taking care of you, Parker. Not the other way   
around."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Dana. I'm feeling so much better than I   
did in the hospital."  
  
"Knock knock. Is everyone decent?" Mulder sticks his head into   
the cabin and looks around. He takes one looks at Scully's face   
and has the feeling he should turn back around and come back   
later. He holds the door open for Lyle and lets him enter first.  
  
"By all means. Come in, Mulder," she says coolly. She walks   
over and hands the baby to him. "William was crying for you."  
  
"Sorry," he says, putting on the innocent puppy dog face that   
usually melted her anger. "Hey, Buddy. Were you giving Uncle   
Jarod and Aunt Parker a hard time?"  
  
"They certainly are loud," Lyle frowns, plugging his ears to   
block out the babies' cries. "Do they do that a lot?"  
  
"What? Cry? Lyle, it's what all babies do," Miss Parker laughs.   
Jarod helps her finish changing Serena's diaper and then lifts   
the baby into his arms. Miss Parker struggles to raise herself   
to a standing position and then takes the baby from him. "Right   
now, it's lunch time. So you boys make nice while I go feed   
her."  
  
"I'll come too," Scully says, taking William from Mulder. "I'm   
sure this little guy could use a snack."  
  
Mulder waits until the door to the bedroom closes before turning   
to face Jarod. Lyle does the same and Jarod starts to feel a   
little self conscious at their sudden attention.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"We came up with a plan," Mulder tells him.   
  
Jarod looks from Mulder to Lyle and then back to Mulder again,   
wondering what the two of them managed to cook up.   
  
"Something tells me that Parker and Dana won't like it very   
much," Jarod says.  
  
"They won't," Lyle sighs. "They won't like it at all. But it's   
something that must be done. And it must be done now - before   
it's too late.  
  
  
To be continued . . . 


	11. Ch. 11

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 11  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker paces around the living room, hiding the wince that   
accompanies each step. She's still sore, but she needs to think.   
And pacing helps her to think.  
  
"Honey, you should sit down," Jarod suggests. But he instantly   
shuts his mouth when she shoots an icy glare his way.  
  
"Sit down? You think I should just sit here and let you all go   
blazing in there and play the heroes?" she says through tightly   
clenched teeth.   
  
"You didn't even consult us on this," Scully adds, her anger   
rivaling Miss Parker's. "You just made the plans and figured   
we'd be content to just sit here and play the good little wives."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going either," Jarod   
says. But once again, he's given the glare and decides to just   
stop talking.  
  
"For obvious reasons, Jarod can't go into the Centre with us.   
And Parker, you know that you can't go either. For some reason,   
our father wants you and Serena. This will be my chance to find   
out why. You need to be as far away from that place as you can,"   
Lyle pleads with her to understand.  
  
"I don't like this, Lyle," she says. "I can fight my own   
battles."  
  
"I know you can. Parker, you are the strongest person I know.   
But this just isn't your battle anymore. It's also mine."  
  
"But . . . " she starts.  
  
"I'll stick with the plan. I promise. I find out whatever it is   
Dad wanted me to do, turn over that information to the Feds that   
Mulder called, and then get Broots to start the download. We'll   
be in and out within an hour," he assures her.  
  
"Why is it you have to go, Mulder?" Scully asks. "Wouldn't it be   
easier if I went, since I'm still active with the bureau?"  
  
"Scully, you're needed here. William needs you," Mulder says.  
  
"Don't start that sexist crap with me, Fox Mulder . . . "  
  
"I'm not being sexist," he interjects. "Parker also needs you   
and your medical expertise. You promised the doctors you'd keep   
an eye on her. What would I do if there were a medical   
emergency? You're better equipped to deal with it."  
  
"Arghhh!!" Scully growls in frustration before storming out the   
house. Miss Parker follows suit and stomps into the bedroom.   
  
"Are they going to be alright?" Lyle asks, suddenly very afraid   
to cross the two women. He thought his sister was scary. But he   
sees now that Scully is running a close second.   
  
"Parker's fine. She knows that we're right," Jarod sighs. "She   
just needs to cool off. Mulder, what about Dana?"  
  
"She's not happy," he frowns. "I'm going to go talk to her. And   
hope she doesn't have her gun. She's a remarkable shot, even   
when angry," he chuckles slightly, raising a hand to an old scar   
on his shoulder. Lyle and Jarod look at each other, puzzled at   
the private joke. Mulder gives them a 'pray for me' look and goes   
outside to calm his irate wife.  
  
"Scully . . . "  
  
"Don't start with me, Mulder. I thought the days of you ditching   
me were over. But as soon as an adventure drops in your lap,   
you're off and running," she accuses.  
  
"It's not like that." He gently puts a hand on her shoulder and   
turns her around to face him.   
  
"Then what is it like?"  
  
"It's Lyle. He has issues with trust as you can probably   
imagine. I think he's just barely beginning to trust me. He's   
trying to change, Scully, and do the right thing. And I promised   
to be there for him," Mulder explains.  
  
"I guess I can understand that," she sighs, finally beginning to   
understand him. "I just wish you had spoken with us about this   
first. Instead of waiting for Parker and I to leave the room for   
10 minutes. But, I suppose the plan is solid. So long as you   
stick with it," she admonishes him, giving him a peek at the   
arched eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry, Honey. You know me," he smiles.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." She falls into his arms, rolling her   
eyes at how much of a pushover she's become.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Parker," Lyle calls through the closed bedroom door. He knows   
she's angry about being excluded from the plan, but it's   
something that has to be done. And if she's honest with   
herself, she'd realize she isn't up to participating anyway.  
  
"Go away, Lyle," she says.  
  
"I am. That's what I came to tell you." He leans his head up   
against the door and is surprised when it opens, causing him to   
fall forward into the room. "It's time for us to go. I just   
wanted to say good-bye."  
  
She looks down at her feet and nods her head.  
  
"I know. And I understand why I can't be a part of this. And   
that's what makes me angry. Being limited. Having to depend on   
others."  
  
"But look at what you've gotten out of the deal," he tells her,   
peeking into the crib at Serena. "You have a beautiful little   
girl, Parker. Who's going to want to depend on you for the rest   
of her life. You owe it to her to be there. Blazing into the   
Centre with Mulder and me won't guarantee that. She deserves   
more than what you, me, and Jarod had."  
  
"I know that," she says emphatically. "I do, Lyle. I realize   
that. She's the most important thing to me. I'd do anything for   
her. And that includes facing our father at the Centre. That   
includes hunting her father down and giving him exactly what he   
deserves."  
  
"But you don't have to. I'm going to take care of Dad. And I'm   
going to take care of Carson. He's not her father, anyway. Not   
in the sense that counts. Her father is sitting right out there   
in the living room. The man that loves her and her mother with   
everything he has. The man who's giving up everything to keep   
you two safe."  
  
"What do you mean?" she gasps.   
  
"All these years, Parker. You don't think Jarod's had the power   
to shut that place down a thousand times over? But he hasn't.   
And why is that? Because that's the only place he can go for   
answers. Answers to questions haunting you both all your lives.   
You've gotten your answers, Parker. But what about Jarod? What   
about *his* mother? The truth about *his* family? They're still   
locked inside the Centre. But for you and Serena, he's given up   
the chance of ever finding those answers. He's the one who gave   
us the information we needed to take that place down for good."  
  
"Jarod did that?" A tear streams down her face and she hastily   
wipes it away.  
  
"He said that you and Serena were his family now. That you two   
were all that mattered." Lyle moves next to her and tentatively   
places his arm around her shoulder. "Listen, Sis. I'm not trying   
to make you feel guilty. I just want you to realize how lucky   
you are. You have things I never realized I always wanted."  
  
She looks up at him and smiles before pulling him into a hug.  
  
"You'll have it one day," she whispers to him, kissing him on the   
cheek. "You deserve this kind of happiness too."  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure about that. Happiness might be a bit   
much," he chuckles. "But as long as you're happy, that'll be   
reward enough for me."  
  
"Don't give up on it, Lyle. You never know what the future will   
bring," she says with a cryptic smile. "I'm sure your happiness   
is just around the corner."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Let's just say . . . it's something a little birdie told me."   
She gives him a full fledged smile, amused at his obvious   
confusion. She knows he has the gift like she does. But it's   
just a matter of him listening to the voices.   
  
'One day he'll hear,' a voice whispers to her. 'And then he'll   
understand.'  
  
To be continued . . . 


	12. Ch. 12

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 12  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mulder walks down the long hallway of the mysterious building   
known as the Centre. He follows Lyle as he stalks the corridors   
with an arrogant confidence that makes everyone they pass cower   
in fear. The only sound he hears the entire trip is the   
ominous clicking of Lyle's shoes against the floor. After a   
seemingly endless trip, they find their way to a dark room - lab   
is more like it, since it's too wide and spread out to be an   
office - with several computers lining the wall.  
  
"Broots," Lyle calls out to the man hunched over a computer.  
  
"Lyle," Broots says, seeming surprised. "You're back. Your   
father said you were out searching for Jarod. Which is kind of   
odd seeing as how we hadn't had any leads." Broots gazes   
uneasily at Mulder, wondering who the man is.  
  
"Is this room secure?" Lyle asks.  
  
"Yeah. I've rerouted all the cameras and I scan for bugs on a   
daily basis," Broots says almost proudly. He gives Mulder a   
funny look when the man appears to be holding back a laugh.   
"Anything funny, Mr . . "  
  
"Sorry," Lyle apologizes, realizing that Mulder's presence was   
still unexplained. "Broots, this is Fox Mulder. Mulder, this is   
Broots."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Broots," Mulder says, shaking the man's hand.   
"And I didn't mean to laugh before. It's just you remind me of   
some friends of mine. They're also a bit on the . . .   
overcautious side. Some might even say 'paranoid'."  
  
"Well, paranoia is the key to survival around here, Mr. Mulder."   
Broots turns back to Lyle. "Any luck finding what you were   
looking for?"  
  
"No need for the secrecy, Broots. Mulder's on our side," Lyle   
laughs.  
  
"Why doesn't that comfort me very much?" Broots mumbles. "And   
why do I get the feeling that you're not down here for just a   
nice chat?"  
  
"That's because you're a brilliant guy, Broots," Lyle mutters   
sarcastically.  
  
"Oh gee. Thanks for the compliment. Okay, what is it? What do   
I have to do, Lyle? Who's files do I have to hack into?" Broots   
cringes, afraid of what Lyle's about to ask. Miss Parker always   
had him hacking into someplace he would never dream of going. He   
has no reason to believe that Lyle's not the same way.  
  
"I need some information, Broots. But it could be dangerous,"   
Lyle warns.  
  
"Tell me what it is and I'll tell you if I can do it," Broots   
manages to say with a surprisingly steady voice.  
  
"I need you to download the names and any information on all the   
children the Centre has acquired throughout the years.   
Information including the parents, so that they can be returned,   
and the person responsible for . . . acquiring them, so that they   
can be held accountable."  
  
"But Lyle, it's possible that you . . . "  
  
"I realize that, Broots. But I don't plan on sticking around to   
get caught. Mulder's going to take the information to the FBI,   
and that'll be enough to start an investigation of this place.   
After you do that, take this and run this executable." He gives   
Broots a disk and watches the man eye it warily.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A little application Jarod came up with," Mulder explains.   
"It's a virus, of sorts. It'll work it's way through the Centre   
mainframe and release chunks of information to the world wide   
web."   
  
"All the Centre's dirty laundry will be aired," Lyle continues.   
"Minus any mention of certain people, of course."   
  
Broots is visibly relieved. Although he doesn't think he's taken   
part in anything illegal, he's not sure what records the Centre   
could have on him.  
  
"The program parses out files with any mention of Jarod, Miss   
Parker, you, me, and Sydney and downloads them to a separate   
location. Basically the Centre is going down, Broots. And there   
won't be a thing they can do to stop it."  
  
"I can't believe it," Broots says, shaking his head. "This is   
really going to happen."  
  
"It's really going to happen," Lyle assures him, looking at his   
watch. "But I have to meet with my father first. Hopefully   
he'll have the information on Carson that I need to get him out   
of our hair as well. While I'm gone, you need to tell Sydney to   
get Angelo and your daughter and take them to a safe location   
that Mulder will tell you about. Then, start the first download.   
When that's done, I should be done with my father. Activate the   
virus and we'll need to get out of here as soon as possible to   
avoid getting arrested."  
  
"Is that all? Are you sure you don't want me to stand on my head   
and paint a Monet while I'm at it?" Broots asks, rolling his   
eyes.  
  
"As interesting as that would be, Broots, no. But I'll take a   
rain check," Lyle laughs. "You've got 45 minutes. I should be   
back by then. Fellas, good luck." He turns on his heel and   
walks out the door, pausing briefly outside to gather his wits.   
Just a little while longer and it'll all be over, he tells   
himself. This will be one last meeting with is father before the   
man is out of his life for good. Lyle should be ecstatic. But   
for some reason, he just feels as if his life is about to be   
irrevocably changed.  
  
He starts down the hallway towards the elevator that will take   
him to his father's office. He usually preferred the stairs, but   
today the elevator seems to be calling to him. He steps inside   
and his eyes fall on the small hole in the wall. His hands seem   
to go to the hole of their own accord, circling the small   
diameter several times. In this elevator was the last time   
anyone who loved her ever saw his mother. It never really made   
much of an impact on him before. But today, he can practically   
hear the gunshot and the screams. He shuts his eyes and can   
almost see the scene in his mind. Only, he's seeing it from Miss   
Parker's point of view from when she was a child. A chill   
settles through him and he has to shake himself back to the   
present. Opening his eyes, he sees that the elevator has arrived   
at his floor.  
  
He steps out and continues towards his father's office, stopping   
briefly at the empty secretary's desk. He waits a few moments to   
see if maybe she went to get coffee, but no one ever returns. He   
finally lets himself into his father's office and sits in the   
big, leather chair behind the desk.   
  
Lyle glances at his watch and realizes that he doesn't have the   
time to wait for his father. Broots and Mulder would be done   
with the downloads soon and it would be time to activate the   
virus. He needs to find the information on Carson that he   
suspects his father has.  
  
Outside the office, Lyle can hear that the secretary has   
returned. That added an extra challenge - searching his father's   
office without making any noise to draw attention to himself. He   
carefully moves around the files and stacks of paper littering   
the desk top. Most of the paperwork is just memos and   
reminders, but a torn piece of yellow legal paper catches his   
eye. He scans the paper and realizes this is what he's looking   
for. It has Carson's name and an address. And in the corner   
underlined three times is a code or password of some kind.   
Lyle's curiosity gets the best of him and he takes a few more   
moments to try to decipher what the word meant. He looks around   
the office and a filing cabinet catches his eye. Moving quietly   
across the room, he reaches for the first drawer before he gets a   
strong feeling not to. It was almost like a light wind breathing   
into his ear that his answers would not be found there. Instead,   
he reaches for the second to the last drawer.  
  
All the files in this drawer were labelled in a similar fashion   
to the code word, so he figures he's in the right place. After a   
few short minutes of looking, he finds a corresponding file. Not   
wanting to spend an extra minute in there, he tucks the file into   
the back waist band of his pants and walks towards the door. He   
takes a deep breath to calm himself back down and prepares to   
encounter the secretary.  
  
"Caroline," he calls out to her. She jumps, startled by the   
surprise.  
  
"Mr. Lyle, sir. I didn't realize you were in there. Your father   
was called to a meeting."  
  
"I was supposed to be meeting with him today, myself," Lyle says,   
easing his way down the hall. "But I have some other things to   
take care of. Let him know I dropped by, won't you? Thanks.   
You're a doll." He flashes her his usually cocky grin and   
saunters back to the elevator, trying not to look too suspicious.  
  
The trip back to the lab seemed to take even longer. He doesn't   
want to open the file in the hall, but he's dying to know what's   
in it. He's getting that strange feeling again - the   
feeling that something big is about to happen.  
  
"Of course something big is about to happen," Broots whispers,   
pulling the man inside the room. He looks around outside the   
hall to make sure nobody is lurking around before slamming and   
locking the door.  
  
Lyle looks at him strangely before realizing he must have   
expressed his thoughts out loud.  
  
"How's it going down here?" he asks.  
  
"Right on plan," Mulder smiles. "How about you?"  
  
"Perfectly. My father wasn't even in there, so I didn't have to   
face him. I got the information on Carson . . . and then some."   
Lyle pulls out the file and starts flipping through it.  
  
"Well, Sydney is on his way to Maine with Debbie and Angelo as we   
speak. Mulder said that Jarod and Miss Parker would be expecting   
them. The downloads are just about done. As soon as this last   
CD is burned, we can activate the . . . Lyle, are you even   
listening?" In the midst of his rambling, Broots happens to   
glance over at Lyle and notices a panic stricken look on his   
face. Maybe not panic. It was a look more of horror and   
revulsion.  
  
"Lyle?" Mulder calls to him, also noticing the man's strange   
behavior. "What is it?"  
  
"I can't believe this," Lyle mumbles. The file shakes in his   
trembling hands. "It's too much. How could he . . ."  
  
"Lyle, what are you talking about? Talk to me," Mulder insists.   
Lyle's behavior is starting to frighten him.  
  
"I have to go get something," Lyle says, still in a daze. "Start   
the virus and get out of here. We don't have anymore time to   
waste. If I don't meet you out front, go on without me." He   
closes the file and hands it to Mulder before storming out the   
door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Broots calls to him. "Lyle . . . "  
  
"We need to get out of here," Mulder tells him. He looks at the   
file in his hands and sees the slip of paper with the location of   
Carson paperclipped to the front. "We got what we came for.   
Let's start the virus like Lyle said and then get out of here.   
We don't want to be caught in here all the excitement starts."   
Mulder carefully packs away the CD's and the file Lyle gave him   
into the bag he brought and slings it over his shoulder.  
  
"Alright. Done," Broots says, after typing in the long sequence   
of commands Jarod programmed to make it virtually impossible for   
anyone to accidentally set this thing off. "Are you sure we   
can't wait for Lyle?"  
  
"No. We have to get out of here," Mulder insists. "Let's go."  
  
The men walk out in the hall and hear the first strings of   
murmurings started. The virus seems to be having some effect   
already. By the time they reach the front doors, the place is   
blazing with activity. And if they listen closely, they can   
hear sirens in the distance.  
  
Mulder pauses by the doors momentarily, hoping Lyle would have   
caught up with them. Looking through the mass of people now   
crowding the hallways, he sighs in disappointment not seeing   
Lyle.  
  
"I think I see him," Broots says, standing on his toes, straining   
to see over the heads of the crowd. Both men are visibly   
relieved.  
  
"I thought I told you to go," Lyle says angrily. "You two have   
got to get out now. But you've got to do me a favor."   
  
He looks down at his side and the other men let their gaze   
follow.   
  
"You have to take him with you." He bends down and reaches for a   
little boy, placing him in Broots' arms.   
  
"Baby Parker?" Broots asks, looking at the little boy in his   
arms. "I thought we decided on leaving your brother here."  
  
"Change of plans," Lyle sighs. "Take him to Parker and give her   
the file. She'll know what it all means."  
  
"Wait. Where are you going?" Mulder asks as Lyle turns away.  
  
"I can't be seen with you. It'll only put us all in danger.   
Trust me. I'll find you." He looks sadly at the little boy and   
gently strokes his hair once before running back into the crowd.  
  
Mulder and Broots stand there stunned, watching him disappear   
back into the Centre.  
  
"We have to go," Mulder says, nudging Broots.   
  
They run to where the car is parked up the road, about half a   
mile from the Centre. They pull off just as the authorities   
reach the Centre. In the rear view window, they can see the sea   
of officers rushing the building dragging out whoever is inside.   
For the first time in his life, Broots finds himself praying for   
Lyle's safety. Because for whatever the reason, Lyle sacrificed   
his freedom for this child. And anyone who would do that, at   
least in Broots' opinion, deserved a little mercy.   
  
To be continued . . . 


	13. Ch. 13

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 13  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Am I doing this right, Miss Parker?"  
  
Miss Parker looks over at the girl next to her with a sleeping   
Serena in her arms. She didn't really hear what the girl said.   
Her mind is steady wondering how much longer Lyle and the others   
will be.  
  
"You're doing just fine, Debbie," Jarod assures the girl,   
noticing Miss Parker's distraction. "Why don't we take her back   
in the room and change her diaper?"  
  
"That would be fun," Debbie giggles. She lets Jarod take Serena   
and they go into the room.  
  
"I'm sure they're going to be fine, Parker," Scully says after   
the others leave.   
  
"I hope you're right," Miss Parker whispers, standing up to go   
over to the window. She pulls the curtain open and peeks   
outside. "I just have this feeling that . . . I don't know. I   
don't want to jinx anything."  
  
"I've had plenty of practice over the years worrying about   
Mulder. He has a tendency to get himself into trouble," Scully   
laughs. "So I can sense if he's in any danger. Somehow, I   
usually know. But right now, I'm feeling like he's fine. He   
and Lyle promised to stay together, so I'm sure they're both   
fine."  
  
Scully stands at the window next to Miss Parker and stares out   
the other side. Down the road, she can see a cloud of dust being   
stirred up. A few minutes later, she can see the cause of that   
disturbance - a car coming down the road. Her face lights up   
with a relieved smile.  
  
"Speak of the little devils," she says, smiling at Miss Parker.   
"I think they're coming now."  
  
The women step outside on the porch and wait for the approaching   
car to stop. Mulder gets out first and runs to Scully, gathering   
her in his arms and giving her a big kiss. Broots steps out next   
and stands next to the car, unable to meet Miss Parker's eye.  
  
"Where is he?" she says, realizing that something was wrong.  
  
"There were some extenuating circumstances," Mulder starts,   
nodding at Broots, signalling him to bring the baby inside. "Why   
don't we go inside and I'll explain everything to you."  
  
"Fox, where's my brother? Why isn't Lyle with you?"  
  
"We have your brother, Parker." Mulder puts his hand on her   
shoulder and turns her towards the car. "Just not the brother   
you were expecting."  
  
They all look towards the car where Broots has just freed Baby   
Parker from his seatbelt.  
  
"It's my baby brother," she says, confused. She smiles at the   
little boy and he comes running into her arms, giving her sloppy   
kisses all over her face. "I thought he was going to stay . . . "  
  
"We thought so too," Broots interrupts her. "But at the last   
minute, Lyle took off to get him. And told us to bring him to   
you. He was reading that file he found in your father's office   
when he got all weird."  
  
They all go inside. Mulder gives Parker the file and then goes   
to pick up William from his baby seat, cradling the little boy   
tightly against his chest.  
  
"That's the file he was reading," Broots explains as Miss Parker   
starts to read it. "He had the file and we were about to leave.   
But he just kind of zones out and says . . . "  
  
"I can't believe this," Miss Parker gasps.  
  
"Actually, yeah. That's exactly what he said," Broots says.  
  
"No," she shakes her head. "I really can't believe my father   
would do this."  
  
"Parker, what is it?" Scully asks her. Miss Parker just stares   
at the file, unmoving. "Mulder, go get Jarod." She tries to   
call to Miss Parker again, but the woman still doesn't respond.  
  
Broots takes the file from her hands and begins to scan it   
himself to find out what's so shocking in it.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Jarod asks, running from the room.   
Scully takes Serena from him and he goes to sit on the sofa next   
to Miss Parker. "Parker? Are you okay? What's Baby Parker   
doing here?"  
  
"Lyle sent him," she manages to say.  
  
"Sent him? I don't understand. Where *is* Lyle?" Jarod looks up   
to Mulder and Broots for the answer to that question. Or any of   
the questions floating around for that matter.  
  
"We were about to leave," Broots starts, explaining the story   
again. "Lyle was reading this file. He freaks out and goes to   
get the baby. When he meets up with us, he tells us to take the   
baby and that we have to split up to keep everybody safe. If he   
hadn't gone back, then we all would have made it back here   
together. Going back for the baby threw off our timing. But he   
felt he had to go back. He risked his safety for the baby."  
  
"He did? Why?" Jarod asks.  
  
"Because Serena wasn't the only experiment my father was working   
on. In fact, she wasn't even the original intent of the . . .   
project." Miss Parker spits the word out as if it's lukewarm   
soup.   
  
"This started a few years back with Brigitte," Broots continues   
for her, summarizing what he had just read in the file. "Mr.   
Parker knew that she and Lyle were having an affair. He made her   
an offer she couldn't refuse. He promised her great power at the   
Centre in exchange for one thing. She would have to agree to   
have Lyle's child."  
  
"So what you're saying is that . . ."  
  
"Baby Parker doesn't belong to my father. He belongs to Lyle.   
He was just an experiment, just like Serena." Miss Parker lowers   
her head and cries, the thought too horrible for her to even   
comprehend. Her father has done some terrible things. But using   
his children to create new test subjects for him to steal is   
above and beyond.  
  
"It's okay, Honey," Jarod says in a soothing tone. "They're here   
with us now. They're safe. Your father can no longer get to   
them. Lyle made sure of that. We're all going to be alright.   
And wherever Lyle is, I'm sure he's going to be alright, too."   
He kisses her on the forehead and pulls her in his arms.   
  
He nods at Broots, Mulder and Scully as they gather all the   
children to take them to the main house where Ben, Angelo, and   
Sydney are. Things didn't turn out exactly as they planned, but   
all things seemed to have worked out anyway. It would take   
awhile before life was normal, but it would only be a matter of   
time. All the tears she's crying now are purging all the   
pains from the past - making way for nothing but joy in the   
future.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	14. Ch. 14 - Epilogue

Title - Tears of Yesterday III  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG-13  
Category - JMPR, MP/L, MSR  
Spoilers: Pretender Season 4, X-Files Season 8 Finale  
Summary - Jarod and Miss Parker make some unexpected friends and discover some unexpected ties.  
Disclaimer: The characters Miss Parker, Sydney, Jarod, Broots etc. and the fictional Centre, are all property of MTM, TNT and NBC Productions and used without permission. Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any money out of this and no infringement is intended.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Epilogue  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
1 Week Later  
  
Jarod and Miss Parker stand on the porch, watching Mulder pack   
the trunk of the car. Scully comes out the cabin with William   
and the last of their bags.  
  
"Are you guys sure you don't want to come with us?" she offers.   
"Mulder and I just got this huge house right outside of DC.   
There's plenty room for you all."  
  
"Thanks, but we're going to stay here for awhile. Wait to see if   
. . . you know . . .this is the last place . . . he'll know to   
look for us here."  
  
"Lyle?"  
  
"Yeah," Miss Parker nods. "I want to be here when he returns."  
  
"I understand," Scully smiles. She leans over to give them all   
hugs before joining Mulder by the car.  
  
"Well, Kitty. It's been a real adventure," Mulder laughs. He   
pulls Miss Parker into a tight hug, making sure not to squish   
Serena. He gives her a kiss on the cheek before turning to shake   
Jarod's hand. "Jarod, it's been good meeting you. Take care of   
my cousin, alright?"  
  
"Don't write us off completely," Jarod says. "We may show up on   
your doorstep one of these days. We might decide to just stop   
the car, get out and lead a normal life."  
  
Mulder and Scully exchange secret looks, his words having special   
meaning to them.  
  
"Jarod, let me give you some words of advice based on personal   
experience." Mulder pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts.   
"Normalcy - much like beauty - is in the eye of the beholder.   
Your life is your life. Live it the way that will make you   
happy." He turns to Scully and sees a big, pleased grin   
plastered on her face.   
  
"You ready, Mulder?"  
  
"Let's go, G-woman," he says with a smile, causing Scully to   
smile with him.  
  
They wave good-bye one last time before getting in the car and   
heading for home.  
  
"I'm going to miss them," Miss Parker says with a sigh, shifting   
Serena up to her shoulder. She goes to sit on the swing on the   
porch, leaving room for Jarod and Baby Parker. "Family is nice.   
It's comforting to know we're not on our own."  
  
"Lyle knows the same thing, too. He knows we're here waiting on   
him. And he knows his son is here. He risked his life for him.   
I don't think he plans on letting him down now."  
  
"I hope you're right," she says, looking up into the night sky.  
  
"It's getting late. How about we get these little ones to bed?"  
  
"Can you manage them both by yourself?" she asks. "I think I   
want to sit out here for a little bit longer."  
  
"Sure," he smiles. He leans over to kiss her and then lifts   
Serena from her lap.   
  
"Andrew, Honey," she calls to Baby Parker. "Go with Jarod. He's   
going to help you get to bed."  
  
The little boy nods and takes Jarod's free hand, following him   
into the house. Miss Parker looks at them and smiles as they   
disappear through the door. Jarod is so good with kids. She   
can't wait until they have more.  
  
'Slow down there, Parker,' she warns herself. 'You don't even   
know for sure that he wants to be a family. Especially with you   
and another man's child.'  
  
"Please want that too, Jarod," she begs aloud to the dark night.   
Almost as if she's making a wish on the stars.  
  
"I'm sure he wants whatever you want." A voice from the darkness   
startles her.  
  
"Lyle?" she questions the darkness. "Is that you?"  
  
"The one and only," he chuckles slightly. "I guess that's a good   
thing, though. What would this world be like with more than one   
of me running around?"  
  
He steps up on the porch and is surprised by the force of her   
body crashing into his own. She holds him tightly, hugging him   
with all her might.  
  
"Where have you been? It's been a week, Lyle. I was worried   
sick."  
  
"They would have been looking for me. If I stayed with Mulder   
and Broots, we all would have been caught. We stayed too long."  
  
"Because of the baby. Because of your son."  
  
"That's so crazy. My son," he laughs a joyless laugh. "I have a   
son. And I didn't even know it. Yet one more thing our father   
took from us."  
  
"Don't let him take anymore from us. Let's live our life now,"   
she begs him. "You owe it to yourself, you owe it to me, and you   
owe it to that little boy in there."  
  
"What if I screw up somehow? Parker, he'd be better off not even   
knowing I exist."  
  
"I don't believe that. And I don't think you do either. Lyle,   
you risked your life for him. In ten minutes, you learned to   
love him so completely that you'd give your life for him. He   
could do a lot worse than someone like you in his life. Give   
yourself a chance. Give love a chance."  
  
"That's oddly similar to the advice Mulder gave me," he laughs.  
  
"Then I say you go with it," she challenges him. "Don't let the   
Centre or our father take up anymore of our lives. Go in there   
to your son, Lyle. Let him get to know you. Love him, and he'll   
love you back."  
  
She smiles at him and holds out her hand, silently pleading with   
him to take it. He's hesitant for a few seconds, but then steps   
up to her and accepts her offering. She clasps his hand closely   
and gently pulls him into the house - into a new life with his   
child.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miss Parker sits on the porch the next morning, watching Jarod   
and Lyle play with the kids. She's constantly amazed at how   
quickly they both have adapted to fatherhood. And she's even   
more amazed at how completely the children love them. Serena's   
barely two weeks old, but it's obvious how much she adores   
Jarod. He already has her spoiled rotten.  
  
Jarod spots her spying on them and leaves Lyle and Andrew by   
themselves. He walks up the porch where Miss Parker is and sits   
next to her, setting the baby seat on the ground between them.  
  
"They're good together," Jarod says, nodding his head towards   
Lyle and Andrew.  
  
"You sound surprised," she teases him.  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
"Maybe a little. But, we Parkers tend to get what we want once we set   
our minds to it." She smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss.   
She curls up in his arms and enjoys the warm sun for a few silent   
minutes.  
  
"I think we should move on," she says. "Go someplace where we   
can get settled and start our life."  
  
They swing in silence for a few more minutes while he   
contemplates what she just said and how he's going to answer her.  
  
"Maybe we should drive south for awhile," he suggests. "I hear   
DC is really nice this time of year."  
  
She smiles. It's just what she was thinking.  
  
"It would be nice for Serena to grow up with her cousins. She'll   
be near William. And I'm sure we could convince Lyle settle   
somewhere nearby with Andrew."  
  
"Cousins are nice. But so are brothers and sisters," he says,   
smiling at her. "Maybe she could get some of those eventually?   
Maybe after me and her mom get married?"  
  
"She'd like brothers and sisters," Miss Parker says, her heart   
filling with joy at his proposal. She is ecstatic to know for   
sure that he wants what she wants - a family. "And she'd love   
to have a father."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I already love her father," she smiles and then reaches up to   
capture his lips with her own. "Marrying him would be my   
pleasure." She pulls him closer again and attacks his mouth,   
almost viciously this time.  
  
"I love you, Parker," he says with all seriousness. "More than   
anything in this world. You and Serena are my life. I promised   
you forever. This is just the beginning."  
  
"Jarod, my heart belongs to you - and only you - forever and for   
always," she says, echoing his words from so long ago. From the   
night on the beach that changed both their lives.  
  
"Forever and for always," he whispers. They meet again in   
another kiss, sealing their vows.   
  
She know he can't promise there won't be any more tears.   
And she knows he can't promise there won't be anymore pain.   
But he can offer her his heart. And all the joy it contains.   
And that's all she really needed.  
  
The End. 


End file.
